Bitter Sweet beginnings: Riddikulus
by RiahDeLuna
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is a Seventh-year at Hogwarts and was raised a pureblood supremacist. Severus Snape is a first year halfblood who despises his muggle father. Will their love survive? LM/SS. Minor SB/RL Lemon. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Boggart. Lucius snarled with disgust. Why? Why of all things? The one thing Lucius didn't want to show off about was his fear and yet this years Defence against the dark arts teachers had insisted they face the Boggart that had hauled itself up in a small broom cupboard. Lucius had graciously volunteered to help out the new DADA teacher with his first year class. He had told himself he was doing this for extra credit, but he knew deep inside that he was here for another reason, at the reason was now prodding him in the arm with his thin fingers.

"Hebi?" Severus whispered in concern. Lucius usually hated nicknames, but he couldn't help indulging Severus in everyway, including letting him call an awkward pet-name. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing." Lucius spat harshly, but immediately backtracked when he saw the hurt flash past Severus' dark eyes. He sighed and whispered to the smaller boy almost affectionately. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

This years DADA teacher was a short man named Professor Dampbrook he wore large glasses and always seemed to look like he wanted to be somewhere else. He led the class to the small broom cupboard and turned to face the class. James and the rest of his goons were lagging in the back, whispering something about pushing Severus in the broom cupboard when the teacher had left. Lucius growled under his breath and placed a hand firmly on Severus' shoulders. He heard the Marauders snicker but they didn't do much else. He really despised Potter. Especially when Severus made goo-goo eyes at him and blushed, even when the boy teased him mercilessly .

"Now." Professor Dampbrook drawled in an almost bored tone. Lucius took his usual place next to the teacher and winked at Severus who smiled back shyly. "I taught you all the incantation, so look sharp and line up. That's it. Now, wands at the ready. One – two – three."

The older man flicked his wand at the doorknob, making it open with a small click. The person at the front was a small, light-haired Gryffindor boy and by the sound and look of the Boggart, he seemed to fear thunder and lighting. A bright flash of lighting exploded through the room, followed by the unmistakable crash of thunder. The small boy clapped his hands over his ears for a moment before raising his wand at the cloudy storm and shouting.

"_**Riddikulus!**_" The lightening immediately became colourful flashing party lights and the clap of thunder had changed to an annoyingly catchy polka tune. The Marauders roared with laughter and began dancing in pairs. Sirius had swept James off his feet and began grinding against the smaller boy who pretended to blush and pat his eyes shyly. Peter was clapping his hands along with the music, watching the two other boys dance, while Lupin, naturally, carried on reading the book in his hand, but Lucius could see a small smirk tug at the corners of his mouth.

"Settle down gentlemen." Professor Dampbrook drawled again. "If you all think it's so funny, then why don't you all go next?"

It was James' turn to smirk as he pushed in front and glanced at Lucius menacingly.

"But sir, I was away when we were learning about Boggarts." whispered James in a sickly sweet tone as he batted his eyes innocently. "Perhaps, Malfoy here could demonstrate it for me again?"

Lucius' hand clenched at his sides as he glared at the younger boy with deep loathing.

"An excellent idea, Mr Potter," Professor Dampbrook turned to Lucius expectantly. "Please. Will you demonstrate for us, Mr Malfoy?"

Lucius snarled. This wasn't good. He didn't want anyone to see his fear, especially a certain dark-haired dark eyes someone. Dampbrook gave him an encouraging nod and Lucius slowly made his way to the front of the line. The Boggart changed immediately, but to Lucius it felt as though everything was going in slow motion. The pumping party lights began to morph into the silhouette of someone he knew all too well and the polka music had changed into a low moan.

Several people gasped at the image before them. There, right before them, was a very naked and very aroused, Severus Snape. But he wasn't alone; right behind him, making love to the smaller boy was the one person Lucius loathed the most, James Potter. His hands and lips were exploring the younger Slytherin, his strong tanned hands stood out against the pale canvas of Snape's skin.

"What the-?" whispered James from behind Lucius, his eyes wide at the sight.

But Lucius said nothing. He just stared and felt the beginning of angry tears. That was his Severus. He raised his wand but no words came out. He felt his hands shaking as he tried his hardest to speak. Tears spilled from his pale eyes and he finally let out a broken sob when Boggart Snape finally succumbed to the passion and climaxed, screaming that he loved James. Lucius would have thought it beautiful if it had been him in the image, but all he felt was anger and fear. He shoved his wand up his sleeve violently and ran from the room, managing to glare at James before he left.

"Hebi!" cried Snape, but the blonde was already gone.

"O-Ok class, I think that's all for today." Professor Dampbrook gazed at his shocked students and ushered them towards the classroom.

.

Lucius stormed into the Slytherin common room, glaring daggers at anyone who looked at him funny. When he finally reached his dormitory he threw himself onto his four-poster bed and wrenched the green curtains closed around him. He was angry, not only did he hate the sight he had seen; he had also become very aroused from it, which infuriated him even more.

"Hebi? Hebi, are you in here?" Severus knocked at the door and slowly walked in when he didn't answer. He made his way over to the curtained bed and peeked into shyly. Lucius' eyes met Snape's through the gap in the curtain.

"Go away." Lucius whispered brokenly. Snape pulled back the curtains and climbed into the bed next to his best friend.

"No." said Snape stubbornly, curling up against Lucius with his back firmly pressed against the blonde's stomach.

"I'm so sorry." Whispered Lucian, his mouth pressed against the smaller boy's hair.

"What ever for?" said Snape.

"For embarrassing you." breathed Lucius. He wrapped his arms around Snape's waist and pressed him firmly against his taunt stomach. "But the thing I fear the most, is seeing you with someone else."

Snape stayed quiet for a while and Lucius was beginning to think he had frightened the smaller boy. Lucius began to withdrawal but Snape held him firmly.

"Hebi." whispered Snape as he turned in Lucius' arms, his face pressed against the blonde's chest. "You think I would ever want anyone else but you?"

Lucius' body went rigid and before he could speak, Snape's mouth was plastered against his. Lucius moaned feverishly, Snape's lips felt like heaven. Severus raised his hands shakily and tangled them in Lucius' long, silvery hair.

Severus opened his mouth to breathe and Lucius' immediately took that as an invitation to deepen the kiss. Lucius' tongue darted into the wet heat of Snape's mouth and he moaned again. This was everything he ever wanted. Lucius' hands snuck up the boy's shirt, touching every reachable inch of the beautiful boy.

"Hebi," moaned Snape and Lucius felt himself get harder. "Want you.

Lucius moaned as he felt Severus grind his all too obvious erection against his thigh.

"Oh god, Severus, I want you too." panted Lucius as he flipped them over and pinned Severus to the bed with his body. Severus raised his hips and began grinding against Lucius again. Lucius turned ferocious and began tearing Severus' clothes off and ripping his shirt open causing buttons to scatter across the floor and bed.

"Hurry." mewled the younger now naked boy. "Please."

Lucius stared down at the boy with hungry eyes. Never had he seen anything so beautiful in his life. Snape was perfection, from his passion glazed eyes to his quivering erection which stood proudly against his taunt stomach.

"One second." Lucius leaped of the bed and ran into the bathroom adjacent to his bed. He emerged a few seconds later with a small tube. Lucius climbed into the bed, still panting with excitement.

"You sure?" Lucius asked breathlessly.

"Yes! Please, just hurry." moaned Snape desperately. "Please take me. I need you inside me."

Lucius moaned and slowly spread Snape's thighs and settled in between them.

"Tell me if I hurt you."

Snape opened his mouth to respond but cried out instead when he felt a slick finger slowly enter him. Lucius tried his hardest to go slowly but it was very hard with Severus moaning so deliciously and trying his hardest to push back on his finger. Snape was in heaven, being filled was a very odd feeling, but not in a bad, he thought it couldn't get any better, but he was obviously wrong when he felt something hot and wet wrap around his arousal. Lucius took advantage of Snape's sudden distraction to enter another finger inside him. Snape cried out helplessly, he felt the familiar white hot fire in his stomach begin to constrict. He knew he wouldn't last much longer.

"Oh God!" Lucius had touched a spot inside him that shot fireworks through his body and he thrust into the hot wetness one last time and spilled his passion into the older boy's mouth.

Lucius watched in rapture as Snape's face twisted with pleasure.

"You're so beautiful." Lucius whispered as he quickly rid himself of his clothes. Snape's eyes travelled all over the blonde appreciatively. He was gorgeous, an angel. Lucius quickly covered his own arousal generously with the remaining liquid and positioned himself at Snape's entrance and glanced down at the smaller boy whose erection was already returning.

"Ready?" Lucius panted.

"Hell yes." hissed Snape, who was trying his hardest to force Lucius inside of him. Lucius took one more steadying breath and pushed his way into heaven. Snape cried out loudly, never before had he felt so vulnerable and so safe at the same time, this exquisite pressure was almost enough to make him come again.

Lucius threw his head back, his long silvery hair cascading down his broad back. Snape was perfect. So tight. So hot. So perfect. Lucius pushed until he was fully sheathed inside of the dark-haired boy, he panted breathlessly and moaned.

"My…god." Lucius panted before pulling back ever so slightly and thrusting forward, causing both of them to shudder with pleasure, It had been so long since he had been with someone and he knew this couldn't last long, Snape's body gripped him perfectly and he vowed this wouldn't be the last time he ever had this boy in his bed.

"Oh god, Hebi! You're so big." moaned Snape. Lucius' eyes suddenly turned dark. He pulled almost all the way out and slammed into the younger boy with out warning, aiming for that magic spot inside him. Snape screamed in rapture, his body shivering under the other boy.

"It's not Hebi!" moaned Lucius who slammed into the smaller boy mercilessly. "S-Say my name!"

Snape blushed at the possessive tone in Lucius' sexy voice. Lucius smirked when the boy didn't answer and he quickly gripped Severus' slim hips and pounded into him ferociously.

"Say. My. Name." Lucius growled out, emphasising each word with another animalistic thrust.

"L-Lucius." Snape moaned breathily. Lucius groaned and slammed into the boy, again and again.

"Oh God. Say it again."

"Lucius!" Snape cried. He had never seen Lucius like this. So out of control. So sexy. "Lucius!"

"A-Again!" Lucius screamed. Pounding into the boy mercilessly, causing his sturdy four-poster bed to rock and slam against the wall.

"Lucius!" Snape screamed when Lucius struck that magic spot inside him that made stars flash behind his eyes. He was so close, they both were. When Lucius finally reached down to stroke Snape's dripping arousal he knew he couldn't hold on any longer. Snape came violently, spraying his and Lucius' chest with his passion. Lucius let out a strangled scream and finally came inside the dark-haired boy.

They stayed like that for what seemed like forever, until they finally collapsed into a sticky, sweaty heap. Lucius curled himself around Severus protectively.

"You s-said my name." Lucius whispered into his ear.

"So what?" Severus said grumpily, causing Lucius to laugh.

"I really do adore you, Severus." Lucius murmured affectionately. "I want you. To be mine."

"R-Really?" Snape whispered in disbelief. "S-Sure. Ok."

Lucius felt his heart swell and his crushed the dark-haired boy against his chest.

"Oh god. You don't know how good it feels to hear you say that." said Lucius. "Just don't ever leave me for that stupid Potter."

"Oh Hebi." Snape said almost arrogantly. "Don't be _**Riddikulus.**_"

Lucius blinked before the pun hit him. He burst into a roared with laughter, knowing that his heart would forever belong to this boy.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:**

**I decided to add on another chapter because I'm thinking of writing another story that links to this one. So enjoy this sudden, unplanned chapter. Also, if you wanna know why Snape calls, it's because Hebi is Japanese for snake. **

**Well . . enjoy!**

.

Lucius woke to the bright light on his face and stretched longingly, savouring the wonderful warm feeling that spread from the tip of his hair all the way to his toes. He had never felt so wonderful. He felt movement next to him and gave a startled gasp before last nights events flooded his memory. He grinned stupidly at the image his filthy mind provided him; he snuggled up to the small bundle that was Severus Snape and kisses the back of his neck lovingly.

"Mm Morning." Snape murmured sleepily, welcoming Lucius' body heat.

"Ah, and what a splendid morning it is." Lucius sing-songed in the smaller boy's ear and kissed his shoulder gently. "I could get use to waking up next to you."

Severus giggled; a rare sound that Lucius loved so much. Lucius kissed the spot between Snape's neck and shoulder, causing the latter to shiver delightfully. Severus shifted on his side and pressed his lips against Lucius' tenderly, the blonde gave a slight start but kisses back eagerly. Severus moaned when Lucius' hands began roaming his bare back; his tongue slipping past Snape's soft lips, he was quickly becoming aroused and became very aware that he was very hungry.

"Nnngh! Hebi, I would love to stay here and let you snog my face off. But I'm starving." right on queue, Severus' stomach gave a greedy growl that made Lucius burst into a fit of laughter. The smaller boy just pouted and crawled to the edge of the bed, he leaned over the edge to retrieve his pants, and he fished through them for a while until he found what he was looking for. He pulled his want from his pant pocket, smiling triumphantly as he cast a simple cleaning spell over the bed, himself and his new lover.

"Wow, when did you learn that? You're only a first year, you shouldn't know this stuff." Lucius, who had gotten over his laughing fit, looked Snape up and down proudly and the smaller boy just shrugged nonchalantly. Lucius grinned, happily watching his boyfriend (he loved the sound of that) dress. Snape had just pulled his dark hair through the neck hole of his shirt when Lucius attack his mouth savagely with his own.

"Heeebi." Snape groaned as he shoved at the still naked blonde.

"Sorry, you're just so adorable." Lucius grinned as he began pulling his pants on.

"Aren't you going to put any underwear on?" Snape asked mildly. Lucius smirked at him and shook his golden hair.

"No. What if I feel like ravishing you at random? I don't want that article of clothing in the way." Lucius chuckled at the light blush that crept up Snape's cheeks.

"Er, shall we leave?" Snape asked when Lucius had finally tugged on his Slytherin sweater.

"We shall." Lucius smiled at took the smaller boys hand in his own and led him out of his already empty dorm.

"Do you think your room mates noticed I was in your bed?" Snape asked cautiously.

"I don't know. Does it bother you if people know we're together?" Lucius gave him a sort of wounded look and Snape immediately began backtracking.

"N-No! I mean…I thought it might bother you…and-" Snape hung his head in embarrassment and blushed. "I'll just…shut up now."

"Severus." Lucius murmured tenderly. "Don't ever be afraid to tell me how you feel, ok?"

Snape nodded and Lucius placed a reassuring kiss on his forehead.

"I want to be with. I'm proud to be with you. You've made me the happiest wizard on earth." Lucius grinned as they walked up the staircase that led into the Slytherin common room.

"I can't wait to see Narcissa Black's face when she sees us together, that cow has had a thing for you for longer than I've been here, probably."

"Ah yes, Narcissa is quite…determined to court me. Since both out families are ancient and pureblood."

Severus dropped his gaze and Lucius noticed.

"Severus." Lucius began nervously. "You're not a mud-! I mean, you're no muggle-born. Right?"

Severus shook his head profusely and Lucius' eyebrows nit together tightly.

"Not that it matters! I mean…" Lucius' took a deep steadying breath and placed both his hands firmly onto Severus' shoulders, forcing the younger boy to look at him. "I do not care if you're a pureblood, half-blood, muggle-born, hell, I would even love you if you were a muggle! You just have to realize that my father would not take kindly to this, Abraxas is going fly off his rocker when he finds out I'm even dating a boy."

"If I'm going to get you into trouble, maybe we should-"

Lucius quickly placed a finger against Severus' lips and made a sort of irritated hushing noise.

"I don't give a damn about the trouble!" Lucius growled out. "I. Want. To. Be. With. You! No arguments. We will cross that bridge when we come to it." Lucius said finally and lead Severus through the almost empty common room, hand-in-hand, glaring at anyone who stared.

.

Lucius was still silent when they entered the full Great Hall. The hall went completely silent at the sudden arrival of the two Slytherins. The hall erupted into hushed whispers and cat-calls that came from the Gryffindor table. Lucius lead Severus down the lane between the Ravenclaw and Slytherin tables. Severus smirked despite himself when he caught a glance of Narcissa Black, who was wearing a very ugly expression.

"Here, sit down." Lucius offered with a smile as he pointed to an empty space on the benches. Snape smiled up at him and seated himself next to a blushing third-year. Lucius leaned over to retrieve a bread roll when he heard a very loud whistle from the Gryffindor table. He swivelled around and glared at the owner of the voice, Sirius Black. Sirius smirked at him and nudged James with his elbow. James caught Severus' eye and Snape's heart nearly broke at the wounded look in James' eye. He immediately regretted it when James wiped the look from his face and smirked at him, joining Sirius in his whistles and cat-calls.

"Jerks." Lucius whispered and Snape just nodded.

.

**A/N:**

**So very short. But there will be more. I just needed something to start off the um ehem Spoiler: (love triangle!)**

**Ok bye! XD**


	3. Chapter 3

"I really don't know how you can eat so much but never gain weight." Lucius' lips twitched when Severus shoved another crisp into his mouth and munched loudly, Severus shrugged nonchalantly and murmured around a mouthful of crisps and chocolate frogs.

"I guess I'm just weird." Severus swallowed audibly and buried his hand into his chip packet again; the other hand was already equipped with a quill that was dancing across his parchment effortlessly. They were in the common room, completely alone apart from the Black sisters who were sitting in a far corner and sneering very unattractively at Severus.

"You're not weird, you're perfect." whispered Lucius lovingly and pecked the smaller boy on the cheek. Severus blushed a pretty shade of pink causing his blonde lover to double over in a fit of laughter.

"Shut up." mumbled Severus who threw his empty, scrunched up crisp packet at Lucius' head. Lucius grinned apologetically while he drummed his fingers against the dark wood table.

"Hello Boys." A high-pitched tone came from behind Severus, he froze at the voice and bit down on his tongue to stop himself from saying something offensive.

"Bellatrix. Narcissa." said Lucius quietly. "A pleasure, as always."

"Lucius, how are you?" Narcissa's voice sent a cold chill down Severus' spine that pierced through his heart in a painful way. "My mother missed you last Christmas, did you not get the invitation we sent you?"

"Oh no, I got it. But I decided not to go." Lucius' lips twitched as though he was trying to suppress a smirk. "I spent Christmas here, with Severus. Forgive me for not telling you in advance."

Severus knew that all eyes were on him but he did not dare to meet any of them, he instead busied himself with his transfiguration homework that he already finished.

"Oh." said Narcissa simply, but the sugary tone had not left her voice. "Well, you will be attending my birthday, right?"

"Of course." nodded Luciuselegantly.

"As my date?" added Narcissa with a superior smirk. The quill in Severus' hand snapped loudly, Lucius' mouth hung open in shock as he tried to form an intelligent response. "Please?"

Lucius closed his mouth and glanced at Severus, whose hands were shaking, but his head was still bent over his finished homework.

"O-Of course." Lucius whispered finally and Narcissa screeched happily and Severus' eyes widened under the curtain of his long, black hair. Had he heard right? Did Lucius just agree to be that Succubus' date?

"I'm going to bed." whispered Severus and he shot up from his chair. Lucius opened his mouth to shout but Severus had already sprinted to the staircase.

"Uh, excuse me. Severus!" Lucius bowed awkwardly to the Black sister, ignoring their sniggers and hurried after his lover. Severus was already half way down the winding Slytherin staircase when a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"Get off me, Lucius!" Severus shouted at Lucius for the first time and the tall blond felt his heart freeze over. Lucius wrapped his arms around the smaller boy's waist and pulled him close. Severus' eyes widen and he kicked his legs furiously, screaming bloody murder.

"S-Sev!" Lucius grunted, trying to hold onto the struggling first year.

"LET ME GO! LET ME GO! LET ME GO!" Severus shouted loudly, tears streaming down his face as he waved his arms around, trying to land a punch on any part of Lucius' body. Many Slytherins had began to peak out of their dormitories to witness the scene that was unfolding.

"Severus! Stop! Let me explain!"

"NO! I HATE YOU! YOU AND THAT SLUT CAN GO TO HELL!" Severus shouted. Lucius' grip loosened on Severus' body and the dark haired boy managed to wriggle free.

"You don't mean that." said Lucius quietly. Severus' eyes widened and he puffed his chest out in annoyance.

"I wish I did." whispered Severus. "Because if I hated you then there would be no way you could break my heart like you just did."

"Severus, please listen." said Lucius quickly. "I only agreed to go to her birthday because my father would hex the hell out of me if I didn't." Severus seemed to chew over Lucius' words but he still didn't meet Lucius' eyes. "-and would you really want him to hurt this pretty face of mine?" added Lucius with a smirk.

"I would feel a lot better if you got a bruise or two." said Severus quietly. Lucius chuckled loudly but he soon faulted when he realized that Severus wasn't joking.

"Severus…" said Lucius softly, his arm extended towards the smaller boy.

"Lucius." whispered Snape coldly.

"H-Hey, what happened to Hebi?" said Lucius with a small, nervous chuckle. Severus turned his cold black eyes on the blonde male who withdrew his hand as though he had been electrocuted.

"That's what I want to know." said Snape harshly. Lucius sucked in a quick breath and whimpered almost silently. That voice. That look. It made his heart hurt.

"Severus. No more, please." said Lucius quietly. He stepped closer to the boy cautiously and took both of his hands in his own. "I won't go. I'll refuse her invitation; I'll sever all ties I have with the Black family, just please…"

Severus had never heard the usually composed teenager resort to begging. He looked up at the taller man with wide eyes and was met with a sight that almost stopped his heart. Lucius Malfoy, the noble pureblood and majestic Slytherin had been reduced to tears. His pale cheeks were tear streaked and flushed and his silvery eyes sparkled wetly. Severus thought he looked beautiful in a heartbreaking way. Lucius bent over to Snape's height, brought his lover's smaller hands to his face and kissed each finger tenderly.

"P-Please. Don't look at me like that." whimpered the older boy.

"Idiot." said Snape quietly. Lucius looked up at the boy and was rewarded with the most stunning smile he had ever seen the boy wear.

"I love you, Severus." said Lucius quietly and he swept the boy up into his arms and carried him off into his dormitory. They barely made it to the bed because Severus had already begun to nibble on every inch of Lucius' skin that wasn't clothed. They made love slowly this time, not as desperate as before.

Severus allowed Lucius to undress him at his own pace; this took quite some time because Lucius was easily distracted by the simple beauty of Severus' body. He stopped for a while to marvel at the way Severus' pale skin glittered in the dim light of the torches, or to kiss the tender spot beneath his ear. There was no beauty like the one he loved.

When Lucius finally entered the smaller boy, he had memorized every inch of the boy's body and had fallen in love all over again. Severus moaned at the heat that now entered him, the delicious stretching that was the perfect mixture of pain and burning pleasure. Lucius fit inside him completely, as though they had been made for each other. He spread his legs wider for his lover and surrendered himself to the stronger male.

Lucius bit down on his lip and pushed deeper into the wonderful heat that was Severus' body. The way Severus moulded around him was almost like an embrace. Every time the blonde moved, Severus' body caressed him and filled his body with liquid fire. His passion for the younger boy made his heart swell and intensified his pleasure; he was in love to this person. With all his heart.

When they both finally succumbed to exhaustion it was almost morning, they had spent all night making love and were now completely numb. Lucius pulled his younger lover into a tight embrace and kisses the top of his black hair.

"I love you, Lucius Malfoy." said Snape, whose voice was hoarse after their passion session.

"And I love you Severus Snape." said Lucius lovingly. "Although, I am hoping that the last part will have to change."

"What do you mean?" said a puzzled Snape.

"Your name." said Lucius softly as he stroked Snape's hair.

"What about my name?" said Snape quickly.

"I hope to change it."

"Why would you want to change my name?"

"When we get married, of course." said Lucius as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. "If you take the Malfoy name then you will be entitled to all assets the Malfoy family posses, also it would mean great protection for you if you take my name, although-"

"Wait! Marriage!" said Snape, whose voice had gotten reasonably higher. "B-But, W-We're both men!"

"So?" said Lucius with a raised eyebrow. At first Snape thought he was joking, but the smaller Slytherin saw genuine confusion in his eyes.

"W-Well, two men can't marry." whispered Snape, who was still very much in shock.

"Is that a muggle law?" said Lucius who was both intrigued and a little disgusted. Snape nodded and Lucius shook his head with disbelief. "Now that is just stupid, why should men not marry men if they love each other? I swear, muggles are strange people."

"I guess it's because two men can't reproduce like a heterosexual couple can."

"Well, that's why we have surrogate witches, it is not a very complicated matter. Gender should not be an issue if love is involved."

"You mean, homosexual marriages are legal in the wizarding world?"

"Of course they are." said Lucius with a wide grin. "My father himself once had a male lover, but he died when their surrogate witch was pregnant with me."

"That's horrible, I'm so sorry."

"Its fine, I never met him but my father seemed to love him very much, although I think my father would have wanted me to walk the 'straight' path, if you know what I mean."

"Your father will hate me." said Severus quietly. "I am not what he wants for you."

"But I want - no – _need _you in my life, Severus." whispered Lucius as he tangled his fingers into the boys raven locks. Severus flinched away from Lucius' touch, yanking the blonde's fingers out of his hair harshly. "What's wrong?"

"….hair….greasy." mumbled an embarrassed Snape. Lucius chuckled softly and pulled the boy into a tight hug.

"I like it." said Lucius sincerely. "You're hair is a part of you, and I love everything about you." Severus blushed a very pretty shade of pink that Lucius loved very much. He kissed the top of the boys head and whispered softly. "What time is it?"

Severus shrugged. Lucius reached for his wand (which sat on the bedside table) and summoned a small clock which floated a few inches above the bed covers.

"Blimey! Is that really the time?" squeaked Severus in a panic. "I'm late for Dark arts!"

"You mean we're late." said Lucius coolly. Severus darted out of bed and began to scrabble around for his clothing. Lucius found it very entertaining to watch a very naked Severus hop around on one leg in an attempt to put his boxers on, when Severus finally tumbled to the floor in a tangled mess, Lucius decided it was time to help out. He pointed his wand towards the smaller boy and flicked it casually. Clothing appeared above Severus with a light rustling sound, moments later, they flew onto Severus' body as though he were a magnet. His shoes were tied, his tie was neatly ties and his robe was buttoned perfectly.

"Clothing spell." said Lucius when he caught the Snape's confused look. Severus simply nodded. Lucius climbed out of bed and performed the same spell on himself, which caused Severus to pout.

"What?" asked Lucius curiously.

"You look a lot more delicious without clothes." said Severus who blushed as soon as the words left his mouth. Lucius gave a roar of laughter and grinned at the younger boy.

"Well, same goes for you, my love." purred Lucius. "But I don't think it would be very appropriate if we both turned up completely bare, now do you?"

"Potter would have a field day." said Severus quietly.

"He is a horrible boy, always trying to impress that Muggle-born." said Lucius with a hint of disgust. Severus felt a sort of burning sensation in his stomach that he usually felt whenever he was around James. It was a mixture of anger and mild lust.

"Lily isn't so bad-" whispered Severus. "-and Ja – Potter isn't completely horrific, hes actually alright when he isn't surrounded by his followers."

"Why do you defend him?" asked Lucius whose gaze had hardened slightly.

"I-I'm not defending him!" said Severus defiantly. "I just…he's not completely…terrible."

"He makes fun of you Severus!" said Lucius loudly, causing Severus to sigh.

"I don't really care about his bullying, sticks and stones, right?" said Severus with a smile while he absently fiddled with his green and silver tie.

"You amaze me." said Lucius through slightly clenched teeth.

"I know." said Severus with a grin. "Should we leave?"

"Yes." said Lucius simply and he took the smaller boy's hand in his own and led him out of his dormitory. Severus stayed quiet and let Lucius up the stairs and out of the Slytherin Dungun. After a few moments of heavy silence, Severus finally spoke.

"This is absurd, why are you mad at me?" snapped Severus who yanked on Lucius' arm. Lucius turned so quickly and seized Severus' arms that the smaller boy let out a pitiful squeak.

"I don't understand it." said Lucius so quietly that Severus almost missed it. "He's so cruel to you but you remain…you remain….infatuated with him!"

"I am not infatuated with him!" said Severus defiantly. But once the words had left his mouth he knew they were untrue. He was indeed infatuated with James Potter and he hung his head guiltily.

"You see why I am mad, now?" whispered Lucius.

"I'm sorry. I'm such a hypocrite." said Snape quietly. He looked up at the taller boy and placed both his hands on his cheeks. "But you have to believe me. I love you, not James Potter. I will not leave him for you."

"I know." said Lucius after a small pause. He raised his right hand to his cheek and covered Severus' pale hand with his own. "Lets go. We're late as it is."

Severus beamed up at Lucius and the blonde couldn't help but smile back. They arrived half-way through the lesson, much to the amusement of the Marauders who began whistling and catcalling as soon as the pair passed the threshold.

"Hey Snivellus! Did Lucius keep you up all night?" called Sirius Black who was leaning back on his chairs rear legs, looking as carelessly handsome as ever with his feet perched on his desk and his hands buried in his waist-length hair.

"Leave him alone, Sirius!" shouted Lily Evans who was sitting at the front of the class next to an empty seat that Severus usually occupied. Severus felt a sudden rush of affection towards Lily who smiled at him and Lucius as they walked in.

"Aw, feeling a bit jealous are we, Evans?" said Sirius who smiled at Lily in a way that made a Gryffindor girl in the back grunt jealously. Lily gave the handsome boy a frosty glare, to which he laughed at and exclaimed. "Oh. Scary!"

"Don't you start on her, Black!" said Severus loudly, causing many of the students to gape at him. Lucius looked down at Severus proudly and squeezed his hand. Sirius' face turned hard and he slowly lowered the front legs of his chair onto the ground and stood. Sirius drew his wand quickly and directed it at Lucius, who had stepped in front of Severus and drawn his own wand almost simultaneously with Sirius.

"You really want to try me?" snarled Sirius. "You greasy son of a-"

"Sirius." said Remus in a quiet voice. He was clutching Sirius' cloak sleeve and staring at the handsome boy sternly. Sirius caved under Remus' amber eyes and flopped onto his chair ungracefully.

"Your stupid puppy dog eyes always get me." mumbled Sirius with much irritation. Remus smiled at Sirius soothingly and patted his back.

"Admit it, Padfoot." said James with a smirk. "Moony's got you whipped."

Sirius grimaced and hurtled his heavy book at James, which made contact against his head with a satisfying _thump_.

"Now, Now gentlemen." said Professor Dampbrook, who had finally spoken. "Lucius you are late."

"Sorry Sir." said Lucius in a sweet tone. He smiled in a dreamy way that caused a group of Slytherin girls to sigh, which earned them a cold glare from Severus. "It won't happen again."

"I hope so." said Dampbrook in his bored tone. "Take a seat, Mr Snape. Now as I was saying, the sure fire ways of spotting a vampire are-"

Lucius squeezed Severus' hand and made his way to the front of the classroom. Severus stood at the door for a few moments, just watching the way Lucius' hair swayed like golden silk. He made his way towards his seat so fast that he didn't notice the extended foot that stretched across the aisle between the desks. His foot caught on the extended leg and he tumbled face first onto the ground. The classroom erupted with roars of laughter. Lucius quickly ran down the aisle and knelt to help Severus to his feet.

"Oops. You ought to be more careful, Snivelly." said James coldly. Severus had hit the ground pretty hard and his nose and forehead hurt.

"Holy Cow, looks like you made his ugly nose even worst, James!" shouted Sirius. Severus fingered the bridge of his nose gingerly and whimpered softly. It was broken. Blood was pouring down from Severus' nose.

"How dare you…I'll get you for this Potter….wait until my father hears about…." but Lucius couldn't form a coherent sentence. He was too angry. He waved his wand and ceased the flow of blood from Severus' nose.

"Lucius." said Severus is a meek, broken voice that broke Lucius' heart. "T-Take me to Madam Pomfrey …please."

Lucius had already begun to lead the boy out because he saw that Severus was close to tears. The Marauders were still howling with laughter, save from Remus who was hitting a roaring Sirius over the head with his book. Severus looked back at the group and his eyes met James'. Tears immediately cascaded from the blackness of his eyes and he felt something inside of him shrivel up and die. It was his affection for James Potter. It had just been extinguished.

**A/N:**

**OMG! I finally updated! Do you guys like the little Sirius/Remus reference I put in there 8D**

**I'm sorry for the not so erotic sex scene, but I wanted this chapter to be more about love and the loss of it then sex. I also hope you guys like my rendition of the characters, no wonder J.K wrote seven book . . these Characters are so much fun!**

**Anyway . . Hope you like it.**

**Until Next time.**


	4. Chapter 4

"How's your nose?" Lucius murmured softly once they had returned to the Slytherin common room. Madam Pomfrey had fixed Severus' nose with a simple flick of her wand and a note to excuse him from the rest of his daily classes.

"Fine." Severus whispered his eyes downcast. Lucius heart throbbed painfully. Severus looked so tiny, huddled up into the corner of the couch. Lucius reached out to touch the boy but he shrunk away with a small whimper. "I'm tired. I just want to sleep."

"Alright, I'll take you to my dorm." Lucius said with a smile. Severus shook his head, raven hair swishing.

"N-No. I want to sleep in my bed. Alone." Severus murmured. Lucius' smile faded but he nodded meekly and let the boy make his way towards the first year dorms. Lucius pulled his fingers through his blonde hair harshly and sighed. Lucius threw his legs onto the couch and stared at the glass roof of the Slytherin common room. Usually the green waters of the Black Lake soothed him, but the pretty colors only seemed to make him angrier and he scowled at the fish that swam by.

"Oh no. What's wrong Lucy?" a silky voice murmured from behind Lucius. The blonde groaned and threw his arms over his eyes, unwilling to face the owner of the voice. He knew who it was.

"Piss off Lestrange…" Lucius grumbled. There was a warm chuckle and Lucius felt his skin prickle in a familiar way that made his stomach churn.

"Oh, come now Lucy. I was only worried about my once-were-love." Rabastan Lestrange chuckled. Lucius shivered at the sound. He did always love it when he laughed.

"**OUR** love, brother dearest." purred another soft voice and Lucius' eyes snapped open in surprise. Two gorgeous figures stood over him. Both were just as – if not more – handsome than Sirius Black himself. Rabastan Lestrange stood with his arm draped over the shoulder of his younger brother, Rodolphus Lestrange whose impish face wandered over Lucius' figure with intimate familiarity. Rabastan's dark red hair fell in light waves down to his shoulder, whereas Rodolphus' scarlet curls were waist-length and draped over his shoulders in silky tresses.

"Rodolphus, Rabastan." Lucius greeted coldly. "How are you both?"

"Delightful." Rodolphus murmured silkily. "And yourself, Lucius?"

"I'm in love." Lucius spat. Rabastan smirked and turned to his younger brother who raised an eyebrow inquisitively.

"Oh?" the younger Lestrange raised an eyebrow quizzically.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I would rather not speak to either of you." Lucius sat up and glared at the pair. The Lestrange brothers merely chuckled and Lucius growled softly. "I am not joking."

"Now Lucy, don't be like that. I know you miss us… and we miss you too." Rabastan dropped elegantly onto the couch, lounging back with the same superior smirk. Rabastan's foot gently brushed against Lucius' calf and the blonde jumped up swiftly, marching from the room with a disgruntled blush. Rodolphus pouted and placed a hand on his hip.

"Maybe he is in love. How boring." Rodolphus sighed, running a hand through his hair. Rabastan smirked and grabbed onto his younger brother's arm, pulling him softly onto his lap. Loving, the older Lestrange stroked his younger brother's hair. Rodolphus was still pouting and Rabastan merely chuckled.

"Oh no, little one. Lucius will be ours again. He just needs a small push in the right direction. Don't fret, beautiful." Rabastan whispered lovingly, his finger gently prodding Rodolphus' bottom lip. "Now… Stop, pouting and come here."

Rabastan chuckled softly, pulling his younger brother into tender kiss.

…

_**My dearest Prince Severus,**_

_**I'm glad your classes are going well. I'm very proud of you and I'm sure if your father understood just how wonderfully you're doing he would be twice as pleased. I find myself missing you every day but I hope you are having so much fun you don't have a second to miss me back. I know you would like to come back for the holiday's but I've fallen ill and wouldn't be very good company for you. I hope you will understand. I love you very much, Severus and give please my regards to Lucius.**_

_**You're loving mother,**_

_**Eileen Snape.**_

Severus read the letter twice and by the time he finished his vision was blurred with tears. _**"fallen ill.." **_What a lie! He knew what she meant. His father was probably drinking again and taking his anger out on Eileen. Severus crumbled the note angrily and tossed it onto the table; he pushed his breakfast away harshly, having completely lost his appetite.

"Severus? Why are you crying?" gasped Lucius, who spotted the tears in the younger Slytherin's eyes. Snape shoved the crumpled paper into Lucius' chest. The blonde carefully unfolded the paper and read quickly, realization hit him instantly and he looked to Severus with soft eyes. "Oh…"

"That bastard is hurting my mother again and… and I can't do anything about it!" Severus whispered harshly. "I hate him."

Lucius sighed softly and wrapped his long arms around the small boy. Many students began whispering but Lucius ignored them all. This was Severus. He was proud to have this boy.

"Well… I kind of love him." Lucius whispered with a hidden smirk and Severus made a gagging sound that made the blonde chuckle. "I love him because… without him. You would not be here."

"Well… I do like being alive." Severus mumbled against Lucius chest, causing the older boy to laugh softly. Severus struggled out of the embrace, his cheeks red and his eyes went wide, focused on something in the corner of the great hall. Lucius followed Severus' gaze and caught sight of Sirius Black, who was whispering something into Remus' ear that made the scarred blush. Sirius noticed Lucius staring and nudged a bored looking James. James looked up and Lucius' eyes grew deadly. James smirked arrogantly and winked at the blonde Slytherin. Lucius' pureblood lineage told at him to simply turn away, but the part inside him that loved Severus Snape to death screamed other orders and Lucius ended up giving James Potter and the rest of his followers the finger. The face of the Marauders was something Lucius would never forget, their look of shock and utter disgust would help him sleep easier that night. Severus stared at his lover with wide eyes, completely taken aback by Lucius' very inelegant gesture - but the black haired Slytherin couldn't help but giggle. It was sweeter and happier than any laugh Lucius had ever heard from the boy and he felt himself laughing along. Barty Crouch Jnr - who had caught sight of the Marauder's faces - snorted under his breath, creating an almost chain reaction. Very soon, the entire Slytherin table was roaring with laughter, many not even knowing why but unable to control themselves nonetheless.

Severus caught sight of Dumbledore, whose eyes twinkled with amusement and a small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. It was very odd for the usually regal Slytherins to behave so rowdily and Dumbledore seemed quite amused at the reaction that Severus and Lucius had caused. Severus smiled at Dumbledore happily and the headmaster nodded, his smile now completely obvious.

"Look what you've done, Severus!" Lucius chuckled, calling over the sound of hysterical Slytherins. "I hope you're proud!"

"Oh very." Severus said with a giggle. Slowly he rose from his seat. "I'm going to get some fresh air, before I pass out."

"Alright, I'll come find you later, okay?" Lucius said through broken giggles. Severus kissed the boy on the lips gently and walked from the hall, smiling at his fellow Slytherins who were still in hysterics. The silence of the halls hit him like a wall and he felt his ears ringing loudly. It was breezy and Severus immediately felt calmer. He headed towards the library, somewhere he could be alone and surrounded by books. Severus had just turned the last corner and the sight of a lanky brunette made his blood run cold. James Potter stood at the entrance to the Library, his arms folded expectantly.

"Shit." Severus whispered, turning on his heels quickly to march the other way.

"Wait!" James called. Severus flipped him off his shoulder and walked faster. James caught up fast and grasped Severus' elbow tightly. Severus spun around quickly, his palm connecting with James' cheek with a very satisfying _**Crack! **_"Ow! Fuck me with a knife!"

"Let go, wanker!" Severus cried but James held him tightly.

"I wanted to apologize! No need to hit me!" James hissed, his hand holding cheek with his free hand. Severus' eyes went deathly cold and he slapped the boy again.

"You broke my nose, you fucker! I'll hit you as much as I want!" Severus beat the boys shoulder repeatedly until he finally released his grip on Severus' elbow. The Slytherin rubbed his tender elbow and sighed softly. "Great, now that's going to bruise."

"Shit, I really broke your nose?" James said softly after a small pause. "Look I'm really so-"

"Don't! Just… Don't." Severus whispered. The anger in his eyes was now replaced with pure hurt. He looked like a broken doll and James felt his heart sink.

"Severus…" James whispered and Severus looked up in shock. "Look, I don't usually do this so please just shut the fuck up and listen, will you?"

Severus opened his mouth to protest but nodded weakly, taking a seat on the stone floor with his back pressed against the cool walls. His heart was beating so fast that he welcomed the cold. James took a seat next to the smaller boy and shifted awkwardly, his eyes facing forward.

"I'm sorry. I really am… I just get carried away sometimes when Sirius eggs me on, not that I'm blaming my behavior on him." James sighed, rubbing the back of his neck as though the apology was taking its toll on him physically. "You didn't deserve that… you deserve none of the shit we give you, but I must say that you handle it like a legend. You've got balls, I must admit."

"Thanks." Severus whispered, a small smile tugging at his lips.

"Can you forgive me?" James whispered, finally turning to the boy, catching his eye. Severus was suddenly drowning in deep brown depths. Unlike Lucius', which were closed and dominating, James' eyes were mischievous and completely open. Severus felt as though he could see every though in James' mind, he was an open book.

"Sure." Severus whispered impulsively. "Does this make us… friends?"

James frowned at the word, and Severus could almost see the ideas flit past behind his eyes. Severus smirked and tilted his head.

"How about… secret friends?" James said finally. It was Severus' turn to frown now. "You see… Sirius still hates you…"

"Gee, thanks." Severus spat.

"Don't get angry, you twat. Just listen." James said, smacking the side of Severus' head, causing the boy to snicker. "We can be friends secretly, just until I'm able to get Sirius to kind of like you. That way he won't try to kill you if you ever hang out with me."

"Ah, I see, very clever, Potter. I didn't know you had it in you." Severus said with a small giggle and James smirk, shrugging nonchalantly.

"Well… I'm not just a pretty face."

"You're not a pretty face at all." Severus whispered.

"You cheeky little snake! Come here." James cried, tackling the boy onto his back. Severus squeaked loudly, falling back easily. He looked up at the Gryffindor with wide eyes.

"Get off, asshole!" Severus screamed. "Or I'll kick you in the crouch!"

James grinned and pinned the smaller boy's legs with his knees. Severus lay trapped on the stone floor, he pouted in defeat. James smirked and leans closer to the boy.

"Give up?" James whispered. Severus nodded. "Then apologize. Take back what you said and admit I'm super good looking!"

Severus blushed defiantly and struggled again, to no avail. He sighed softly and looked up at James with a pout.

"Alright, I was wrong. Your face is very pretty, James."

James blushed deeply. Severus saying his name sent a violent ripple through his body. He wanted to hear him say it again. Severus caught James intense gaze and he quirked an eyebrow in confusion. Before he knew it, James' mouth was on his and Severus felt his body go ridged. Three days ago he would have happily accepted the kiss; he would have ravished the Gryffindor and made love to him right in the hall. James' lips were clumsy and soft, unlike Lucius who kissed with more experience and dominance. Severus liked it. He liked it a lot.

"Severus." James whispered against Severus' lips. The Slytherin was sudden flung back into reality and he realized that this was not Lucius. He loved Lucius. Not this asshole! Severus kicked James hard in the stomach and the Gryffindor doubled over in pain. Severus was in tears the moment he sprung to his feet.

"Friends, huh?!" Severus spat and he fled down the hall, oblivious to the smirks of two redheaded Slytherins. Rodolphus Lestrange turned to his brother and he knew they both had the same idea.

"Oh… this is too easy." Rabastan purred, throwing an arm over his brother's shoulder. Rodolphus giggled.

"Are we going to get our toy back, brother dearest?"

"Oh yes, angel." Rabastan whispered loving, burying his nose into Rodolphus' silken hair. "Oh yes."

**A/N:**

**Boo! Guess who's alive! Did ya'll miss me? Because I know that I missed you guys and this story. I've been busy lately but I really missed writing my stories. I hope you all don't hate me so much. ):**

**I'm going to start updating all my stories and hopefully it will be frequently. Anywho.. I hope you like this chapter. I added the Lestrange brother and threw them into a very incestuous relationship because I can! :D The design of the Lestrange brothers was inspired by this fanart by madcarrot.**

gallery/964511#/d21di1p

**If you aren't watching her on Deviantart then I command you to do so now! She is amazing. I actually really love The Lestrange brothers, they're really fun to write. If you haven't figured it out yet… Rodolphus is Bottom and Rabastan is top. And Yes, Lucius use to be in a relationship with BOTH of them. I have a feeling it was probably in Lucius' third year, where he was awkward and peeking out of the closet. The Lestrange brothers yanked him out instead.**

**Anway. I hope you enjoy and as always…**

**Review, Review, Review!**

**-Riah**


	5. Chapter 5

Lucius could remember very vividly the day he first spoke to Rabastan Lestrange. It was one of the happiest memories he ever had of him. They were both second years and despite being in all the same classes – the pair had never said a single word to each other. Lucius was a very shy kid and found it hard to make friends because the other Slytherins were cold and somewhat cruel to him. Lucius suspected it had something to do with his father's dark history of male lovers - therefore he never spoke to any of his fellow house mates before a very rambunctious Slytherin with dark red hair bounded over to him and introduced himself enthusiastically.

"I'm Rabastan." The boy had greeted loudly one evening when Lucius was tucked into a cosy window seat, absentmindedly watching the fish in the lake swim by. "You're Lucius Malfoy, right? Our fathers work together at the ministry."

"Really?" Lucius questioned meekly.

"That's right." Rabastan said, squishing himself onto the window seat with the bashful blonde. "Let's be friends."

"Y-You want to be friends with me?" Lucius spluttered, obviously shocked. Rabastan flashed him a charming smile and nodded. Without even trying, Lucius found himself smiling back. It felt odd but he liked it.

After that moment, the pair became inseparable. Rabastan's appearance in Lucius life ignited a desire within him that he never knew he had. Lucius had never shown an interest in women and Rabastan made it crystal clear why - Lucius Malfoy was utterly and undeniably gay and from that moment, he was also desperately and pathetically in love with Rabastan Lestrange.

Maybe it was the fact that he was so pathetic or perhaps Rabastan truly cared for him as well that they became lovers in their third year.

It was obvious that Lucius was head over heels for Rabastan. He treasured every moment he had with him, especially that first year they were dating. The two were like any new couple. They were annoyingly lovey-dovey and took any opportunity to kiss and caress each other – much to the dismay of on looking students and teachers. Rabastan also liked to spoil his blonde lover with lavish gifts like expensive robes and jewellery. Lucius' favourite was a rob Rabastan gave him in their third year - An alabaster robe made of light, wispy material and a silver circlet crown that glittered prettily in his hair.

"Gorgeous." Rabastan whispered when he first saw Lucius the elegant clothing. Lucius opened his mouth to reply but Rabastan had already claimed his parted lips in a firm kiss. Lucius all but melted into the kiss, his arms snaking securely around the Red-heads neck. They had never gone any further than heated kisses and clumsy gropes but Lucius was feeling brave and decided to slip his hand under Rabastan's shirt. Rabastan shuddered at Lucius' touch and kissed a hot trail down his neck, whispering heated words into Lucius' ear that made him moan.

When Rabastan pulled away suddenly, Lucius couldn't stifle his disappointed whimper. Rabastan smirked at the delicious sound and sat at the edge of his bed, pulling the blushing blonde onto his lap. Lucius squeaked when he was forced to straddle Rabastan's lap and pouted at the sudden roughness and Rabastan couldn't help but laugh.

"Mm.. Don't make that face." Rabastan murmured, gently poking Lucius' bottom lip. "It's too much to handle. I might not be able to control myself."

"I-I don't mind." Lucius whispered - his cheeks red and his eyes downcast.

"Lucius…" Rabastan said hesitantly. Lucius could feel Rabastan backing off and he clung onto him desperately.

"P-Please. I want it... I want you" Lucius whispered, his eyes pleading.

"You know we can't" Rabastan murmured, gently fingering the tip of Lucius' pale hair.

"Why?" Lucius cried. "Why can't we!?"

"Rodolphus…" Rabastan said softly. Rabastan's little brother, Rodolphus had just started at Hogwarts. He was also Rabastan's first lover. "Rodolphus is the only person I've ever slept with. I don't know if I could… I just… It's complicated."

"Then why are you even with me?" Lucius whimpered, tears freely falling down his cheek. Rabastan's eyes widened at the sight and he cupped Lucius' face, gently brushing his tears away with his thumb.

"I love you." Rabastan whispered tenderly.

"But you love Rodolphus too." Lucius finished for him. Rabastan nodded.

"Well, in that case-" Lucius whispered. "-you need to be with both of us."

"What?" Rabastan spluttered.

"If you can't be with me properly then why don't you love us both?" At first, Rabastan thought he was joking – but the steely look in Lucius' eyes was dead serious.

"Y-You would do that for me?" Rabastan whispered, his fingers brushing Lucius' face gently.

"I would do anything for you." Lucius said with a tender smile. Rabastan attacked the boy's mouth instantly, pushing his tongue between his tender lips and running his hands down the boy's lithe form. Rabastan grasped Lucius' rear, causing him to moan into Rabastan's hot mouth.

Lucius was still a very clumsy kisser but Rabastan seemed to have a lot of experience. Gently, Rabastan lifted Lucius off his lap and lay him down onto the bed, never breaking the kiss or tender caresses. Lucius was shaking so much that Rabastan's hands quivered whenever he touched him.

"Relax." Rabastan whispered, slowly unbuttoning Lucius' pant. The blonde yelped softly when his trousers were shoved down to his ankles, exposing a pair of boxers that were starting to get quite tight. Lucius was scared, but also very excited to finally go all the way with the love of his life. When his boxers were pulled around his ankles, he gasped at the sudden rush of cold air that brushed against his erection.

Rabastan gently prodded Lucius entrance, tenderly stroking it. Lucius gritted past the pain when Rabastan slid a slick finger inside of him. _**How the hell did he lube his fingers so quickly!? **_Lucius' mind screamed. Gently, Rabastan thrust his finger inside the boys opening and Lucius tried to relax his constricting muscles as best he could, which allowed Rabastan to slide in another digit. The pain was so intense that Lucius almost told him to stop when Rabastan's finger brushed a sensitive spot within him that sent spark flying behind his eyes.

"Ah!" Lucius cried. "Wh-What.. What was that!?"

"Prostate." Rabastan grunted simply, his lips busy with his current task of tender, neck kisses. Lucius was on fire. Every inch of his body was burning. The hottest of all was his heart – his heart was hot liquid and this was all because of Rabastan. He loved him. He loved him so much.

When Rabastan positioned his erection at Lucius' entrance, the boy spread his legs to accommodate Rabastan's larger figure. Slowly, the red head entered him and Lucius could hardly contain his cries of delight. They were finally one. Tears were now falling freely from his eyes and Rabastan was suddenly startled.

"Wh-What did I do?" Rabastan panted.

"N-Nothing… E-Everything…" Lucius sobbed, his body quivering under Rabastan. "I'm so happy."

"Stupid. You shouldn't be crying then." Rabastan chuckled and kissed the boy's cheek. Slowly, he withdrew his hips and Lucius moaned at the delicious way Rabastan's cock stroked his inner walls. When Rabastan suddenly snapped his hips forward Lucius couldn't stifle the cry.

"Shh, Lucy." Rabastan smirked, placing a hand over Lucius' mouth. "You don't want the others to hear us, do you?"

"D-Don't call me tha-ah!"

Lucius could barely string together a proper sentence because Rabastan had decided he was sick of slow and steady and was now pounding in the quivering boy. Lucius cried into Rabastan's palm but the boy did not let up. Lucius' could barely think and he didn't know whether or not he was enjoying himself or was absolutely terrified. Rabastan bit and clawed at every inch of the boy while he violently thrust into his body.

Lucius clung onto Rabastan tightly when he felt his stomach constrict. He came first, screaming into Rabastan's wet palm. The red head soon followed suit, emptying his seed within the boy. Without a word, Rabastan slid out of his exhausted lover and rolled into his stomach and fell asleep almost immediately, leaving Lucius to his thoughts.

He had done it. He lost his virginity to the man he loved. But it was not like how he imagined at all. It was fast and not at all romantic like he had thought. He found that every time after that, sex was just the same.

Fast.

Hard.

_**Empty.**_

When Rodolphus was a second year and Lucius and Rabastan were fourth years, the three of them became lovers. Sex was even emptier for Lucius because he saw just how tender and soft Rabastan was with his little brother. Rabastan was never rough like he was with Lucius. It was like he was an entirely different person. But somehow, Lucius remained ignorant, until he came back to the common room early one day after studying.

"How long do you plan to keep this new toy, Bastan?" Lucius heard Rodolphus purr. Lucius frowned from his hidden spot from around the corner, apparently the pair didn't hear the common room door open.

"I don't know. He was fun to play with at first but now-" Rabastan sounded exasperated. "-he's becoming quite a pest."

"Lucius does seem to be deeply in love with you." Rodolphus snorted, a hint of jealousy staining his words. "How sickening."

"You are my only love, little one." Rabastan murmured in a loving tone that Lucius had never heard before. Lucius didn't notice the tears that were streaming down his face and he certainly couldn't recall why he stepped out from his hidden spot when he could have escaped out of the common room and ran into the forbidden forest to die. But something inside of him screamed for him to reveal himself. The Lestrange brothers looked shocked, both immediately aware that Lucius had heard everything but they remained calm and played ignorant.

"Lucius." Rabastan murmured with a fake sweetness. "You're back early… I'm glad to see you, darling."

"I'm just a toy?" Lucius whispered brokenly. Rabastan's face remained stony.

"What are you talking about?" Rodolphus questioned in his usual sugary tone. "Stop being silly, Lucy. Come sit down with us. We missed you! "

"You used me." Lucius cried.

"Lucius you're being ridiculous." Rabastan huffed. He got to his feet slowly and walked to the sobbing boy. Rabastan reached out to touch Lucius' cheek but the blonde slapped his hand away.

"I hate you." Lucius whimpered through gritted teeth. Without another word he fled to his dorm. He spent that night crying. Rabastan arrived halfway through the night to apologize but Lucius didn't utter a word to him. Lucius was broken. He spent the next three years, avoiding both the Lestrange brothers and also making new friends. He became popular with others quickly when they realized how charming Lucius actually was.

He charmed all his teachers and fellow classmates, female and male alike. He was initiated into the Slug Club in his fifth year and also became Chaser and Quidditch captain for the Slytherin team. He became the perfect student. But despite all his achievements, he was still wounded. He knew he still loved Rabastan Lestrange very much.

Lucius' mother saw how broken her darling son was and decided to throw a party in the summer before his sixth year, inviting all of her former Slytherin housemates and their children. Lucius despised the idea but she felt it was important that he not stay cooped up in his room. If Lucius were to look back on that party he would have probably thanked his mother profusely because that was when he met a certain greasy haired, hook nosed boy.

He looked very out of place within the crowd of robed witches and wizards. He was dressed in a faded muggle suit with too large shoes and a bright orange bowtie. Lucius didn't know the boy at all but something in his eyes seemed vaguely familiar. He looked scared, awkward and a little stubborn. He looked just like Lucius did in his first year. Without hesitation, Lucius approached the boy with a sweet smile.

"Hello." He greeted with a smile. "I'm Malfoy. Lucius Archimedes Draco Malfoy."

"S-Severus." He replied meekly, avoiding Lucius' eyes.

"Just Severus?" Lucius questioned with a smirk. The boy shook his head.

"Severus Tobias Snape." He replied, sounding slightly disgusted by the name. Lucius decided to put him at ease.

"It's a lovely name." Lucius replied. Severus looked up at Lucius in shock and Lucius suddenly found himself drowning in dark eyes. Severus seemed suspicious at first; as though he thought Lucius was making fun of him. When Lucius smiled at the boy to show he was serious, Severus smiled back meekly. Lucius was suddenly hit with a familiar feeling and at that moment - he fell desperately and pathetically in love with Severus Snape.

_**00000**_

_**Bang! Bang! Bang!**_

The sound of knocking suddenly pulled Lucius from his memory and he blinked in confusion. When the knocking continued he realized it was coming from his dorm door. He jumped to his feet instantly.

"Severus!" Lucius cried when he reached out to grab the door handle. "It's so late, where have you be-!?"

But the face that greeted him was not his beloved Severus Snape but that of Rabastan Lestrange and his younger brother Rodolphus. They both wore impish grins that made Lucius shiver. He knew those smiles. The two were up to no good. Without a word, Rabastan reached into his robe and pulled out a vile full of a silvery substance that was neither a liquid nor gas but resembled both at once.

_**A memory.**_

"We have something to show you." Rabastan said with a smirk and he stepped into Lucius' dorm.

_**00000**_

_**A/N:**_

_**Oh… My… Rowling. This story needed a serious update and I'm sorry I haven't done this sooner. I'm also sorry the sex scene sucked but it's been a while so please, cut me some slack. Some of you might be a little confused because Lucius asked Severus whether or not he was a mudblood in second chapter even though he met him at a pureblood party. But Severus never told Lucius what his blood status was and because he was wearing muggle clothes, Lucius suspected he was a Muggle servant. Because they would probably have some. xD**_

_**Anyway, I planned out this entire story last night, chapter for chapter and guys.. Shit gets real! I mean.. It gets absolutely, daytime television, soap-opera real! This story is going to be about 12 chapters and within those, there is going to be major relationship changes but I'm not saying who or what kind of relationship. You'll just have to wait!**_

_**But anyway, please review and tell me what you thought.**_

_**-Riah**_


	6. Chapter 6

"What the hell is this?" Lucius growled with the vile of swirling liquid/gas in hand. Rabastan brushed past Lucius gracefully and sat down on the four-poster bed, looking relaxed. Rodolphus followed after like a lost puppy.

"It's a memory, Lucy." Rodolphus chimed is his usual sugary, sweet tone.

"We saw something involving your lover that is very worrying." Rabastan said smoothly while his examined his nails.

"Severus? Was he hurt?" Lucius cried, suddenly worried. Rabastan waved his hand dismissively.

"No, no, no. He's fine." Rabastan said. "Actually, he's better then fine. I say he's rather giddy."

"What do you mean?" Lucius inquired with a cautious look. He didn't trust Rabastan's smug tone. Rodolphus giggled and pointed to the vile.

"Your boyfriend was snogging James Potter outside the library!" Rodolphus cried, looking as though he would burst into a fit of laughter. Lucius grunted angrily.

"Don't make up stories, Rodolphus. Severus would never kiss another. Never." Lucius' glared at Rodolphus murderously which quickly made the younger Lestrange's smile disappear quickly.

"Well, you're right. Severus didn't kiss James first but it did look like he enjoyed himself before he pulled away."

"You're lying." Lucius spat, his fists clenched at his side. Rabastan could see the angry tears beginning to gather in Lucius eyes which made him slightly happy that he was still able to manipulate the blonde.

"Really?" Rabastan murmured with a dark humour glimmering in his eyes. "Why don't you take a look yourself?"

"We'll lend you our portable pensive." Rodolphus giggled, reaching into his knapsack and drawing out an impossible large disc from its tiny depths. Rodolphus tossed the disc towards Lucius and the object gently glided towards the blonde and stopped in front of him, lazily spinning in the air. Lucius uncorked the vile and gently poured its contents into the portable pensive. With one last warning glance at the brothers, he lowered himself head first into the silvery substance. His feet hit the stone floors shortly after, sending a painful ripple through his bones.

"Ow." Lucius said, deadpanned.

"You cheeky little snake! Come here." James' voice cried. Lucius' whipped around quickly, just in time to see James tackle Severus to the ground. Lucius' instinct took over and he ran to save Severus. He made a grab for James' shoulders but his hand merely drifted through the boy.

"Right. I forgot." Lucius sighed. Lucius could only stand as watch as his precious Severus was harassed. "They call this snogging?"

Severus was now pinned under James and was looking less than impressed.

"Get off, asshole or I'll kick you in the crouch!" Severus cried. The pair struggled on the cold floor for a short while before James pinned Severus' legs as well. Severus pouted at the boy, sending a shiver through Lucius' body. _**He's so cute**_. Lucius' mind shouted.

"Give up?" James whispered to the boy beneath him. Severus nodded meekly. "Then apologize. Take back what you said and admit I'm super good looking!

Severus blushed at James' words, causing Lucius to frown angrily. Lucius didn't like where this was going.

"Alright, I was wrong. Your face is very pretty, James." Severus whispered.

Lucius huffed with annoyance. He hated this memory. He hated that James was on top of his lover. He hated that Severus was blushing. He hated that Severus had said James' name with such tenderness. But most of all, he hated that they looked undeniably good together. Lucius could see the tenderness in James' eyes and he knew what that was going to lead to.

He watched with rage filled eyes as James' lowered his head towards Severus and gently kissed the boys lips. Severus looked horrified at first, which pleased Lucius a lot – but for a moment, Lucius saw something in Severus' eyes that he never saw before. It wasn't the same look that he usual had whenever Lucius kissed him. It was entirely different, like Severus was neither nervous nor entranced but merely comfortable. He looked comfortable with James' lips on his.

"Severus." James whispered softly. Severus went rigid again and with much relief, Lucius saw the comfortable look disappear from Severus' eyes before kicking the boy away. The memory melted away just as Severus was getting to his feet.

Lucius staggered a little when his feet touched the ground of his dorm. He blinked in confusion and noticed for the first time that he was crying. He touched his cheek in shock and felt a steady stream of tears running down his face.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way." Rabastan said - his voice void of any actual remorse. "We just wanted you to know that we still care about you, Lucius. If you need us at any time you can-"

"Get out..." Lucius whispered, his fists trembling beside his waist.

"Lucius, we just want to-"

"Get out! Get out! GET OUT!" Lucius screamed, hurtling the empty vile at Rabastan with all his strength. The redhead ducked out of the way, causing the vile to shatter against the wall. Lucius grabbed for more object atop his desk and began catapulting them at the pair. Rabastan grabbed Rodolphus' arm tightly and dragged his brother from the room before either of them were harmed. Rabastan knew better then to get in the way when Lucius was in a rage.

In tears, Lucius destroyed anything he could get his hands on. He ripped the curtains from the bed with so much force that one of the posts shattered in a shower of splitters. His school books were either ripped or thrown into the blazing fire along with other expensive items like Slytherin crests and ancient Malfoy antiques that were used as decorate his dorm.

As hard as he tried, he couldn't get that image out of his head - the sight of Severus beneath James Potter with the look of pure comfort in his eyes. _**Pure love.**_

"FUCKING POTTER! I'LL KILL HIM!" Lucius cried, his knuckled now bloody from the bludgeoning he was giving to the stone walls. "I'll kill him..."

"Hebi!" Lucius could faintly hear Severus' voice over his screaming but he merely disregarded it as a figment of his anger. "Hebi, stop!"

A hand shaking grabbed at Lucius robes gently.

"Fuck off!" Lucius cried, spinning around and striking the person across the face with the back of his hand before he could stop himself. His anger all but vanished when he realized who it was. Severus Snape stood frozen, his head still cocked to the side from the force of the blow and his hand clasped over his nose to stopper the steady flow of blood that was now seeping through the gaps between his fingers. Severus was sobbing, his face wet with tears that were mixing with the blood smeared on his hands.

"M-Merlin…" Lucius gasped, trembling at the sight. "Severus, I-I'm so sorry. I didn't mean… I-It was an accident!"

Lucius reached for the boy but he crumpled away from his hand and dashed towards the door.

"Wait!" Lucius cried, grabbing the boy's arm tightly. Severus cried out loudly as he struggled to get free of Lucius' vice grip. Severus spun around and Lucius froze when he saw the pure terror in Severus eyes. _**He's afraid of me.**_

"P-Please… Don't ... Don't hurt me." Severus whimpered. Lucius could see that his nose had stopped bleeding but the blood was now smeared across his cheek. He also noticed a bleeding gash on his cheek bone that must have been caused by his family ring. He looked so frightened. Lucius released Severus' arm and the boy fled from the room without looking back.

Severus ran as fast as his feet could take him. He needed to get as far away from the Slytherin dungeon as he could, that meant the astronomy tower. His entire face was sore and his could hardly bare to touch it. Sobbing quite violently, Severus tenderly wiped his nose with his sleeve and it came back scarlet.

He stumbled up nearly every step of the astronomy, his vision blinded by tears that he was eventually forced to half crawl his way up. When he reached the top his flopped onto the cold, stone floor and sobbed. He sobbed because his face hurt. He sobbed because his heart hurt. He sobbed because he was so scared that he didn't know what to do. He sobbed so loudly that he didn't hear the sound of approaching footsteps.

"Snape?" a familiar, soft voice chimed. Severus looked up with surprise and evidently met the amber gaze of Remus Lupin. Remus gasps at the bloodied sight of Severus and he dropped his armful of books.

"Good lord, what happened?" Remus cried. "Was it James and Sirius? Did they hurt you again? I told them to lay off you! I'll go tell them off if you want."

"N-Not…" Severus sobbed. "N-Not James…"

"Sirius then?" Remus asked softly. He crouched down in front of the boy and tried his hardest to not frighten the boy because he already looked so terrified. Severus shook his head and Remus frowned.

"It couldn't have been Peter because he's a pansy." Remus murmured in an attempt to cheer him up. "Who was it Severus?"

Severus shook his head violently, refusing to meet Remus' eyes. Remus sighed knowingly. He had seen this kind of behaviour before. His aunt was in a violent relationship but would never admit her husband had hit her. She acted just like Severus was at this moment.

"Severus?" Remus whispered. "Was it Lucius?"

Severus made a barely audible whimper but still refused to speak. Remus sighed and took the boy's hand. Severus looked up in shock and Remus took the opportunity to wipe some blood from Severus' face with his own sleeve.

"Come on. Let's get you cleaned up." Remus said, pulling Severus to his feet and guiding him up the stairs to a small perch. The perch was a small, circular platform that was raised a few feet above the floor of the astronomy tower and housed a large telescope. Beneath the telescope was a small nest of scarlet pillows and blankets. Scattered around the nest were many different books and school supplies. There was also an impressive amount of empty snack packets. "Sorry about the mess, I wasn't exactly expecting anyone up here. I sleep in the astronomy tower sometimes when James and Sirius are too loud for me to study. Here, sit down."

Severus opened his mouth to protest but Remus merely forced the whimpering boy onto the mound of cushions. Remus sifted through his mess of things until he fished out a cloth knapsack from the depths of his cushions. From the knapsack he pulled a small packet of wet wipes and a glass bottle of yellow liquid that Severus recognised as muggle antiseptic.

"My mother made me a first-aid kit." Remus explained. "I have a tendency to get hurt so she made sure I was well prepared. I prefer using muggle medicine."

"Y-Your mother is a muggle?" Severus whispered, gently wiping his teary eyes with his clean sleeve.

"Hm? Oh, yes." Remus said with a smile. He knelt in front of Severus and gently wiped away the drying blood from Severus' face. "She worries about me often so I promised her I'd use her First-aid kit if I ever needed it."

"Are you muggle born?" Severus asked, cringing a little when the wet wipe brushed the gash on his cheek.

"Half-blood." Remus said, cleaning the blood from under Severus' nose. The skin under his eye was already starting to turn a violent purple. "My father is a wizard."

"Your mother doesn't care that he's a wizard?"

"Not at all. In fact, she loves it. She was over the moon when I got my letter from Hogwarts. Lift your head please." Remus murmured, gently tipping Severus' head back to clean the last remnants of the dry blood from his neck. Severus was overwhelmed by the affection in Remus' voice when he talked about his mother – it was similar to Severus' own feelings towards his mother.

Severus lowered his head to meet Remus' eyes and for the first time, Severus realized just how handsome he was. He didn't possess the rugged good looks that Sirius and James or the elegant features of Lucius but a different kind of handsome entirely that was subtle and kind. Severus was so distracted by the soft wave of Remus' hair and glimmer of his golden eyes that he failed to notice that Remus was cleaning his gash with the stinging antiseptic.

"There, that should do it." Remus said suddenly, snapping Severus out of his daze. Severus blushed with embarrassment and nodded.

"Th-Thanks." Severus mumbled, slowing getting to his feet. The faint stinging of his cheek only reminded him of what had happened and he was already starting to tear up again. "I-I'll leave you to your studying."

"You don't have to go." Remus said softly. "You can stay here tonight."

"I-I don't want to trouble you. Y-You've already done so much. I couldn't possibly…" Severus panted - his throat thick. Tears were now falling down his cheeks and he cursed himself for his lack of self-control. Remus stood and placed a soft hand on Severus' shoulders. Without a word, he helped Severus down onto the cushions and pulled a blanket over the boy.

Severus was shocked as how much Remus reminded him of his mother. The way he lay Severus' head on his lap or even the way Remus stroked his hair soothingly - he felt like a puppy being put to sleep by its mother and without even realizing it, he fell asleep feeling absolutely safe.

_**A/N:**_

_**Happy New Year, ya'll! I felt like I should update this story for the New Year, sorry it's a bit of a downer. I hope you guys liked it. I've been thinking that I might put all my other stories on Hiatus and just focus on this one until its finished. We'll see. =D**_

_**Anyway. Tell me what you think in the reviews.**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Wh-What the hell is this?" Sirius snarled. He couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. He had only come up to the Astronomy tower to fetch Remus for Dark Arts but was instead greeted by a very disturbing sight.

Remus Lupin.

_**His **_Remus Lupin was not alone in his cushion nest. In fact, he looked so comfortable with that other person that they were entwined in each other's arms. At first, Sirius assumed Remus was with a girl because of the person's slight figure. But once he saw the mass of greasy, black hair he knew exactly who it was.

"You slimy little…" Sirius snarled. He grasped Severus shoulder and pulled the boy to his feet, waking the pair instantly. "I'll fucking kill you!"

"W-W-Wait! I didn't…" Severus whimpered, tears already gathering in his eyes. Sirius noticed for the first time, just how battered Severus was. The skin under his eye was a dark purple and swollen around the gash on his cheek. Remus was at Sirius' side in an instant, forcibly trying to pull him off the terrified Slytherin.

"Sirius! Stop!" Remus cried, separating the pair easily with his inhuman strength. "You're frightening him!"

"Why the hell are you sharing a bed with him!?" Sirius shouted. "What the fuck is going on here!?"

"We didn't sleep together if that's what you're worried about," Remus said deadpanned.

"Then why the hell were you cuddling!?" Sirius growled, his finger pointed at Severus who was now cowering under the blankets.

"Sirius, keep your voice down. You're scaring him!" Remus commanded in a hushed tone. Remus hurried to Severus' side and wrapped his arms around the quivering boy in a protective manner. Severus buried his face in Remus' chest while he gently stroked his black hair. Sirius' eyes narrowed with suspicion.

"What's going on, Moony?" Sirius whispered. Even in this kind of situation, Sirius could not deny Remus' requests. He still wanted to indulge his every whim.

"I'll tell you later," Remus whispered over Severus' head. The Slytherin boy was holding him so tightly that Remus could barely breathe. "Just… keep it down please."

"Fucking hell!" Sirius spluttered. Remus gave him a stern look and Sirius sighed with exasperation, rubbing the back of his neck. "I guess you want me to be nice to him now?"

"Yes, please,"

"Goddamn, Moony! Fine," Sirius groaned. "But it'll cost you a kiss!"

"No." Remus said simply. Severus snorted with amusement against Remus' chest, causing the werewolf boy to chuckle. Very gently, Remus extracted himself from Severus and held the boy at arm's length. "Severus, would you like to come to Dark Arts with us?"

Severus nodded swiftly, his hands already clutching Remus' shirt. Remus smiled at Severus tenderly and stroked his hair gently.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! I didn't agree to this!" Sirius cried. Remus, however was not fazed by Sirius shouted and he busied himself with a few washing up charms on himself and _**Accio'd **_Severus' robes from his common room.

"Whoa…" Severus whispered, impressed by Remus' display of magic.

"That cleaning charm will only last until tonight so you'll have to take shower then." Remus said while stowing his wand away in the robes he materialized onto himself. Severus nodded and waved his wand over the robes, making the clothing dance onto his body.

"Very nice," Remus praised Severus handiwork. "But your tie is crooked, here let me."

Remus didn't know why he was being so tender to Severus Snape, but there was something so broken about him that made Remus want to protect him from everything, even his idiot friends. He did always want a little brother, but after Remus became a werewolf his parents thought it would be wise to not have any more children. He understood of course, but understanding didn't take away the loneliness.

"Hey! Are you even listening to me? I don't want to go to class with him!" Sirius shouted, tugging at the ends of his hair with exasperation.

"Then go alone," Remus said softly, plucking a few books from the floor. He turned to Severus and dropped half of the books into his waiting arms. "We can share my books today since we have the same classes. Then we'll go to your dorm tonight to pick up your books."

"Pick up?" Severus asked softly, quirking an eyebrow.

"You don't want to sleep in the Slytherin dungeons tonight, do you?" Remus asked. Severus shook his head quickly. "Then you'll sleep in the tower with me until you're confident enough to go back."

"Hell no!" Sirius shouted. "I forbid you from sharing a bed with him! Remus!"

"Let's go, Severus." Remus said, ignoring Sirius completely and leading Severus to the stairs. Severus shifted his handful of books into the crook of his left elbow and clutched onto Remus' Robe's with his right hand. Remus didn't seem put out by it at all, instead he merely smiled at the innocent gesture. They walked like that all the way to class, both ignoring Sirius' complaints. James and Peter were already outside the classroom; James was talking loudly about something to do with Quidditch while Peter listened attentively. He went silent however when Remus and Severus came into view.

"Moony? What's going on?" James asked with his eyes glued on the Slytherin tucked behind Remus' robes.

"Severus is going to be hanging out with us for a while." Remus said, gently stroking Severus' black hair. James was surprised at how angry the innocent gesture made him. Severus looked up at Remus from beneath his bangs and smiled. James was suddenly aware of the bruise underneath Severus' eye.

"Bloody hell! What happened to you?" James cried, cupping Severus face in his hands and unintentionally shoving Remus out of the way. "Sirius hit you, didn't he!?"

"I did not!" Sirius cried with a pout. Severus shook his head, dazed by the look of deep concern in James' eyes.

"Then what happened?" James' murmured, gently brushing his thumb against Severus' bruise in a tender motion. Severus shivered at his touch, feeling ashamed that he was blushing so profusely. He was suddenly hit with the memory James' lips and he shoved James back firmly.

"I don't believe it's really any of your concern, Potter." Severus spat, fixing his ruffled robes. James looked wounded but decided not to ask any more questions. Remus gave James a look which he knew meant that he would explain everything later.

"Come on Severus, let's find a seat." Remus said, gently taking the boys hand and leading him into classroom. Sirius and James shared jealous looks before following after the pair, leaving Peter alone in the halls.

"Good morning Peter! Lovely day we're having, isn't it?" Peter muttered to himself as he also followed the group, upset that he had been so blatantly ignored. Severus was stuck to Remus' side, his eyes flickering around the room in search of a blonde head of hair. He saw Lucius hunched in the corner, staring at the door desperately. When he noticed Severus enter, he rushed over without hesitation. Severus shrunk back and clutched Remus' robes tightly.

"Remus!" Severus cried desperately. Remus stepped between the two Slytherins and pushed the smallest behind himself defensively.

"What do you think you're doing, Lupin? Move aside!" Lucius cried but Remus stood his ground.

"I don't think Severus would like to speak with you, Lucius." Remus said sternly. "I think it would be best if you leave him alone."

"How dare you? You have no right to order me around!" Lucius spat. "Severus… Come here my love…"

Severus just stared, frozen with fear. Lucius clenched his teeth, anger boiling up within him.

"Severus. Come here." Lucius ground out through his teeth. Severus was nearly in tears, he could see the anger he saw last night. He was so afraid of this man. The man he was supposed to love. Lucius shoved Remus roughly and clutched Severus' arms. Severus could only whimper.

"It is okay, Severus…" Lucius whispered, noticing the way he shook in fear. He also noticed the dark bruise on Severus cheek that made his stomach churn. He had done that. "Oh, Severus..."

Lucius leaned down to kiss Severus' cheek but Sirius' fist made contact with his cheek before he could. Severus slipped out of Lucius' grip and ran into Remus' waiting arms. All eyes were now on the small group. Lily Evan's had also witnessed the scene and ran to Severus' side, assisting Remus in calming him down.

"Don't you ever touch Remus like that again!" Sirius said with a snarl. Sirius was extremely tall for his age so his head was just below Lucius' nose and they glared at each other. "Now piss off before I hit you again, Malfoy!"

"Severus doesn't want to talk to you. I think it would be best if you just leave him alone." James added, stepping beside his best friend. Lucius rubbed his tender cheek and without a word, he spit blood at their feet and turned back to his former spot in the corner.

"Ew," James squeaked, jumping away from the bloody saliva. "That can't be sanitary."

Sirius merely shrugged, linked his arms with James and rested his cheek on top of the boy's wild hair. James in turn, nestled his head onto the crook of Sirius' neck. Physical contact seemed to be a necessity when it came to the pair of mischievous Gryffindors. Each boy seemed to need to touch of their best friend as though they were each other's oxygen. That was one thing that Severus was jealous of - the true friendship that the two shared.

"So apparently, we have to be nice to Snape." Sirius murmured, his cheek still pressed against James' head. "Otherwise Moony is going to beat us."

"Is that so?" James let out an exaggerated sigh. "Well, if we must."

"Shall we go make nice with him, Mr Prongs?"

"Sounds delightful, Mr Padfoot."

The pair broke apart and skipped happily towards Severus who was sandwiched between Lily and Remus - both were whispering to him sweetly. The two best friends made matching sounds of despair.

"No fair!" James pouted.

"We want to be in the Lupin-Evans sandwich too!" Sirius cried. Both boys attempted to cram themselves between Lily's and Remus' arms. "I'll be the tomato and James will be the cheese. Snape, you're the meat."

"I hate cheese!" James cried. Severus was giggling at the boy's attempts but Lily and Remus looked less than impressed.

"Cut it out, you idiots." Remus said, released them when they finally squeezed in. Lily also released them, looking equalling miffed.

"Oh look, now we're the bread!" James shouted with his arms wrapped around a blushing Severus.

"I like being the bread." Sirius finalized, hugging Severus tightly. Severus squeaked loudly and shoved the boys hard. The pair of Gryffindors stumbled back theatrically.

"G-Get off me!" Severus cried with a deep blush. James and Sirius both chuckled and gently patted Severus on the head. It was amazing how nice they could be when Remus forced them to be. Sirius was probably pretending, but Severus couldn't help but wonder if James' sandwiched hug was genuine or not. It felt pretty real.

"Gentlemen, take your seats please." Professor Dampbrook drawled as he entered the room. Severus was suddenly pulled into a seat between Remus and Lily. Remus linked hands with Severus below the table and squeezed it gently whenever Lucius' gaze was turned in their direction. It calmed the small Slytherin somewhat, but not entirely.

Lucius was not fairing very well either. He was hurting. When Severus didn't return last night he spent the rest of the night and morning searching for him. It hurt to think that he may have been hiding in with the Marauders. He glanced up at Severus once more but the boy's face was hidden under his thick bangs. He knew it was his fault but he wished that Severus would at least let him explain himself. When the professor finally drew class to a close, Lucius made a move towards the smaller Slytherin boy, but Severus had all but run from the room with Remus and the rest of the Marauders close behind. Lily Evans was the only one who stayed behind. She stood in the doorway for quite some time and just stared. Lucius stared back, his eyes pleading with her. Lily, however, was not one to be won over by puppy-dog eyes (apart from Severus') and she scowled at him.

"I'm not going to talk to him for you, Malfoy," She said in a stiff voice. "If you want to make up with Severus then you'll have to give him time and space to heal. Don't try to force him to love you again."

"Sp-Space?" Lucius spluttered, causing Lily to sigh.

"Give him time to breathe. You're always hanging onto him like a monkey," Lily said with her nose in the air.

"Time to breathe, you say?" Lucius whispered, gently rubbing the back of his neck with his large hands. "I guess you're right."

"Of course I am," Lily huffed, leaning up against the door frame. "But don't think I'm telling you this because I want to help _**you**_. My first priority is Severus and his happiness."

"I understand. Severus was always quite fond of you." Lucius said, glancing at the girl who's scowled seemed to shallow at the mention of Severus' fondness. After a moment, she turned on her heals to follow after her group - but not before pausing briefly to glance at Lucius over her shoulder.

"Oh, Malfoy?"

"Yes?"

"If you ever, and I do mean _**ever**_; hurt Severus again. I _**will**_ make you wish you were dead." – and with that, she was gone.

**00000**

"Ah! I'm starving," Sirius cried as he plopped down next to another first year girl. Sirius leaned towards the girl and smiled his signature "pantie-dropping" way. "Excuse me, beautiful, but do you mind if my friend sits there?"

"O-Of course not," the girl squeaked, climbing out of the seat in a daze. Sirius turned to Remus and patted the newly empty seat. Remus scowled but accepted the seat, tugging a flustered Severus behind him.

"I-I really should sit with the other Slytherins," Severus whispered, looking around at the Gryffindor table nervously. "I don't think your house would like it if I sat he-"

"Oi – everyone shut up!" James suddenly shouted over the Gryffindor noise. They turned expectantly towards James who slung his arm across Severus' shoulders. "Severus is gonna eat lunch with us for a little while, cool?"

"That's cool,"

"Yeah, we don't mind,"

"Hi there, Severus,"

"We've never had a Slytherin sit here, should be fun,"

Severus was overwhelmed at the warmth shown by the Gryffindors. It seemed as though centuries of Slytherin/Gryffindor rivalry had never existed, all because of James Potter. It took him a while to realize he was grinning like an idiot. The Gryffindor table was very different from the Slytherin table. Slytherins were not ones for small chit-chat or niceties; it was usually very quiet during meals that Severus found that silence suffocating. However, the Gryffindor table was an entire different story. It was loud and filled with laughter and happiness. Table manners seemed non-existent because all the marauders, save Remus, ate hastily with their hands in an animalistic way. Severus had to stifle a giggle behind his hand when James had tried to gargle his pumpkin juice louder than Sirius which led to both of them getting soaked in the liquid.

"Seriously, you two are disgusting." Lily said, waving her wand to clean them both off. Sirius and James hugged the red headed girl tightly, pressing their cheeks up against hers. Severus was so distracted by the Gryffindor commotion that he was oblivious to the event unfolding at the Slytherin table. It wasn't until he heard a loud crash did he finally turn towards a terrifying scene. The first person Severus saw was Rabastan Lestrange, crumpled on the stone floors with his hand pressed against his bleeding nose. His brother Rodolphus was knelt next to him with his hands on his shoulders as though he were trying to help him sit up. The last person Severus saw was Lucius. He looked extremely tall as he stood over the two brothers. Severus saw blood on the knuckles of Lucius' right hand which was still raised at his side and his body was trembling with anger. Severus could barely stifle a whimper when he gazed at Lucius' crumpled face. Severus had never seen him so angry before and he found that he was beyond frightened.

Lucius seemed to have sensed Severus' eyes on him because his head snapped up quickly and his eyes immediately found Severus'. When Lucius saw the boy stiffen his heart dropped into his stomach. He had done it again. He had shown Severus that ugly, nasty side of himself. Without a word, he ran from the great hall, leaving behind the two smirking Lestranges and a quivering Snape.

**00000**

"Are you sure you'll be alright here until I get back?" Remus asked for what seemed like the millionth time. "I can do my homework here if you want me to stay."

"Remus," Severus said with an exasperated sigh from his comfortable spot in the cushion nest. "You can't finish your transfiguration homework here; you need that Special Edition text book from the library."

"Yes, but first years aren't allowed to borrow that book. If I want to use it I'll have to read it there, that will take me hours." Remus said, looking worried. "I don't want you to feel alone."

"I'll be fine, Remus, really…" Severus said with a smile. Remus smiled back tenderly swept the Slytherin boy into his arms.

"If someone comes or even if you're feeling a little scared I want you to run to me, okay? Run straight to the library and find me," Remus murmured.

"Yes, mum," Severus giggled, hugging the boy back. Severus found that he really did love Remus like he did his mother. Remus chuckled and kissed Severus' temple.

"Sleep tight, I'll be back soon." Remus said, patting Severus' head before descending down the stone stairs. Severus sunk back into the cushions and listened to Remus' footsteps until they disappeared, leaving only silence. Severus was starting to regret his decision already. He touched the sensitive flesh under his eye and whimpered brokenly. He panted loudly, trying to force back the hot tears that were building behind his eyes but he was far too tired and far too broken to be strong. He sobbed without reservation. He sobbed so hard that his body jerked and quivered violently. He sobbed until his vision was blurred and his ears were pounding. He thought he would never stop… That was until a wet snout pressed against his cheek.

"Ah!" Severus cried, getting tangled in his blankets when he tried to sit up. After a few moments he finally extracted himself from the mess and was suddenly face to face with a shaggy, black dog. The dog was gazing at Severus with a slightly saddened look.

"Have you come to comfort me?" Severus chuckled, wiping his tears with his sleeve. The dog rolled its eyes and laid its large head on Severus' lap. Severus smiled and scratched the dog behind its ear. "I'm glad."

That was the last word he spoke. Severus lay down in the cushions again and covered himself and the black dog in a large blanket and fell asleep under its warmth. Severus slept peacefully through the entire night. When Remus returned, the dog padded over to his side and gently rubbed his triangle head against Remus' leg.

"You stayed with him?" Remus asked, looking both shocked and pleased. The dog nodded and continued to rub his head against Remus' leg. Remus smiled and knelt beside the dog. "Thank you."

Remus was very glad that Severus was fast asleep, because it would be fair to say that he would be more than a little surprised to see the dog he had been cuddling with transform into a naked, Sirius Black. It would suffice to say that it would also surprise him more to see Remus kiss that dog who had transformed into Sirius Black. But Severus was far away, deep in his dreams and completely oblivious to the sound of quiet moans and pants.

**A/N:**

**Well... That was a weird chapter. Are the Lestrange brothers starting to piss you off? They're little demons, they are. I wanted to highlight more of Remus' growing relationship with Severus. Just to let you guys know, those two are not and will never be romantic. They have a bond that I think will develop to be just as strong as the friendship between Sirius and James. Also, did I tell you guys that this is only part 1 of an entire saga of stories? I want to follow the marauders and Severus through their 7 years at Hogwarts and also write a few connected stories for when they grow up. Anyway. Forgive me for the long wait, but University and life gets in the way. Anyway… I hope you enjoyed it and tell me what you thought.**

**-Riah**


	8. Chapter 8

Lucius paced his room irritably. His fingernails had been gnawed away hours ago so he was left to chew on his thumb. Severus always hated when he bit his nails because the blonde would end up chomping them into a bloody mess. But he was far too stressed to care about his fingers. The image of Severus' face flashed behind his eyes and he bit his thumb to supress his whimper. Severus had never looked at him with such terror. That expression tore at his heart. He bit his thumb harder until his mouth was filled with blood. He swallowed the liquid nonchalantly and continued chewing. There was a faint knock at his door and he hissed around his fingers. He stomped over and yanked the door open with such ferocity that the hinges groaned. He was met by Rabastan lopsided smile. The same smile that sent Lucius heart soaring.

"What do you want?" Lucius spat, grinding his fingers between his teeth. Rabastan clutched his wrist and yanked his bloodied digits from his mouth.

"I though you stopped doing that." Rabastan said simply.

"Yes well, I'm on edge so forgive me for reverting back to old habits." Lucius said sourly as he snatched his hand back and shoved his fingers back between his reddened teeth.

"Stop that, Lucius." Rabastan hissed, snatching both hands away from his mouth. Lucius cried out in protest but Rabastan silenced him with a forceful kiss. Lucius was suddenly hit with a strong wave of nostalgia. Lucius could barely contain his whimper when Rabastan's fingers sunk into his hair and tugged gently. When they finally pulled apart, Lucius's face was wet with tears. Rabastan raised Lucius' bloodied hand to his mouth and sucked each digit until it was free of blood. When he pulled back, Lucius was staring at him. "What?"

"You kissed me."

"Very observant,"

"Why?"

"Do I need a reason?" Rabastan's face split into that grin that made Lucius' heart do flips.

"I would like one," Lucius pressed as he scrubbed away his tears with the heel if his hand.

"You were biting your fingers like you did whenever you had a fight with your old man," Rabastan said with a half shrug. "I remember the only way I could get you to stop back then was to kiss you."

"I guess it worked," Lucius laughed hollowly. Rabastan raised his hand and brushed his knuckles against Lucius' cheek.

"I was also worried," Rabastan murmured. He brushed the pad of his thumb against Lucius' sharp cheekbone. "I know I've been a right arse-"

Lucius snorted.

"Oi - shut up, will ya?" Rabastan snapped. "I'm trying to apologize, you twat."

"And you're doing a _**fantastic **_job."

"You're so fucking smug, Malfoy."

"Language, Lestrange," Lucius smirked. "I might have to shove a bar of soap into that filthy mouth of yours."

"I know what I'd like to shove into _**your **_mouth, Lucy."

"You're disgusting."

"And you're beautiful when you're angry." Rabastan closed the door gently and pressed Lucius' back to it once it clicked shut.

"Get off." Lucius said flatly. Rabastan pressed his body against the blonde and for the first time, Lucius noticed that the other was very aroused. Lucius raised his hand and slapped him with as much force as he could, causing Rabastan's head to snap to the side violently. Rabastan chuckled softly and raised his hand to his cheek.

"Oh, I love it when you play rough." Rabastan whispered before he pounced at the blonde. Lucius let out a very un-Malfoy squeak as he was thrown unceremoniously over Rabastan's shoulder.

"Let me go, Lestrange!" Lucius cried, kicking his legs furiously. Rabastan tossed the struggling blonde onto his own bed and crawled in after him. Lucius swung at him but his punch was caught easily and his hand pinned above his head.

"No." Rabastan murmured, placing gentle kisses on Lucius' neck. He knew Lucius' body like the back of his hand and it was only a matter of time before he was squirming and mewling underneath.

"St-Stop it, Rabastan," Lucius panted, his shirt unbuttoned to reveal creamy skin. Rabastan trailed a hand down his chest and gently brushed his thumb against the blonde boy's nipple. Lucius shivered, biting back a moan.

"Your mouth says 'no' but your body says 'oh yes'." Rabastan murmured as he pressed his hand against Lucius' crouch. He was already hard. Gently, Rabastan began massaging Lucius through his trousers, eliciting sensual moans he hadn't heard in years. Rabastan loved the sounds he made. They were deep and smooth but oh-so-sweet all at once. They brought out a feral monster within him; a monster that only Lucius could awaken… and tame. Lucius moaned again and Rabastan's monster stirred.

"Again," Rabastan growled, kissing a hot trail down Lucius' chest, stopping to nip at one of his nipple. Lucius cried out and the monster growled in response. He could never control himself when Lucius was involved. With Rodolphus, he knew he had to be careful because the boy was so breakable but with Lucius, he could lose himself. He tried to be gentle with him but his monster would always take over – like now.

Lucius' pants were all but ripped from his legs, leaving him in his boxers and Rabastan ground himself against the panting blonde. Lucius moaned again, his fingers curled around Rabastan's robes. Rabastan mistook the gesture and began shrugging off his own clothing.

"Wh-What the hell are you doing?" Lucius tried to growl but it came out as a strangled moan when Rabastan ground himself against Lucius. "This is rape, Lestrange!"

"Really?" Rabastan chuckled, tossing his own shirt aside. Lucius' mind went blank then as his eyes roamed down Rabastan's bare torso. He was no longer that lean, thirteen-year-old, oh no. Lucius was surprised just how much muscle Rabastan had hidden under his robe. His arms bulged under his tanned skin; they looked so strong that Lucius reached out to grip them impulsively. He groaned at the feel of them. Good god, they were so hard.

"Having fun feeling me up, Malfoy?"

"You've changed." Lucius whispered, his fingers trailing across Rabastan's broad shoulders and down his chest. Rabastan shivered while his monster purred.

"I have," Rabastan panted. His hands were doing some exploring of his own. "So have you. I thought you were beautiful before… But now you're absolutely gorgeous."

"Liar." Lucius growled, snatching his hands away from Rabastan's stomach. Rabastan caught his hand and placed it against his chest. Lucius shivered when his palm was pressed flat against Rabastan's hot skin.

"I always thought you were beautiful, Lucius." Rabastan whispered.

"Yes, well, forgive me if I don't believe you," Lucius said, trying his hardest to yank his hand away. Rabastan held it there. "Let me go!"

"I love you." Rabastan said suddenly. Lucius gaped at him, his mind reeling for a moment. When he finally calmed down, his gaze hardened and he glared at the man on top of him.

"What did you just say?" Lucius tried to hide the hurt in his voice but it only caused him to hiccup. Rabastan's eyes softened but he remained silent. Lucius sneered. "What the _**fuck **_did you just say?!"

"I love y-" Lucius punched him with his free hand. Rabastan recoiled and clutched his nose. Lucky he wasn't bleeding.

"This isn't a game! How dare you come back to me after all these years and say that to me!" Lucius was crying now but he was too angry to be ashamed. "I was happy! I was finally moving on and then you had to come along and ruin everything! I hate you!"

Rabastan didn't answer; instead he placed soft kisses onto Lucius' pale neck.

"I hate y-you..." Lucius whispered through his tears.

"I love you." Rabastan replied; placing kiss after kiss on Lucius' wet cheeks. His hand snaked into Lucius' boxers and clutched the blonde's erection. Lucius whimpered at his strong touch.

"I-I hate you." He moaned.

"I love you." Rabastan panted, pumping Lucius' erection. "Lucius, I love you."

Lucius buried his face against Rabastan's shoulder and sobbed, all the while the red-head continued his ministrations. Rabastan kisses Lucius' neck tenderly and waited for him to find his pleasure. He did a few minutes later, spilling his seed into Rabastan's palm.

"I love you." Rabastan said again, spelling his hands clean. Lucius lay still for a moment, panting heavily. When his breathing finally calm, Rabastan moved in for a kiss but Lucius placed a hand on his face.

"Didn't you hear me?" Lucius sneered, his voice hoarse from crying. "I said I hate you! Get out!"

"But-"

"Fuck off, Lestrange!" Lucius shoved the boy off his bed and threw his clothes at him before yanking his curtains closed. Rabastan sneered at the closed curtains and left, his shirt and robe in his arms. He was shocked to find his little brother standing against the wall beside Lucius' door.

"Little one…" Rabastan whispered, looking afraid. Rodolphus smiled.

"It's alright." He said softly, looking down at his feet. "I've always known you loved him more then you let off. You were only pretending to hate him because of me." 

"I didn't want to hurt you." He said gently.

"I know." Rodolphus whispered.

"I love you…" he said meekly. It sounded different to the way he had said it to Lucius, and Rodolphus noticed.

"I know." He said, finally turning to look at his brother. "I've been your number one since the day I was born. You've always put me first, but maybe it's time I put _**you**_ first."

"Put me first?"

"Yes, because for my entire life all you've done is try to please me. But do you really think that watching you lie to yourself makes me happy? Rabastan we can't-"

"No, no, no…" Rabastan moaned. He knew where this was going and he didn't like it.

"Bastan..."

Rodolphus grabbed his brother's hand and clutched it tightly in both of his own. Rabastan was shaking now and Rodolphus cradled his quivering hands to his chest.

"You know that I would never do anything to hurt you, right? All I want is for you to be happy."

"Little one, please-"

"Rabastan, listen to me." Rodolphus said firmly. "I love you. Merlin knows I do. But, I'm not who you want."

"But, I love you!" Rabastan cried, looking desperate.

"I know. I know you do." Rodolphus smiled. "But it's different now. Your love for me is still there but it's not as strong as what you feel for Malfoy. I tried to hold onto you for so long. I tried to convince myself that you loved me more. I tried to make you hate him and treat him like a toy, but you never stopped loving him and I realized just how much I was hurting you."

"I n-need you."

"No. What you need is for me to let you go." Rabastan said, gently wrapping his arms around his brother so he could hug him tightly. "This doesn't mean that we'll never see each other again. You're my big brother."

"And you're my treasure." Rabastan whispered as he held his brother tightly, all the while Lucius remained ignorant to the events happening outside his door.

**0000**

"Oi Snape! Pass the toast, will ya?" Sirius called, his mouth stuffed with bacon.

"What's the magic word, Black?" Severus smirked. Remus smiled at Severus' playful mannerism. It had been almost two months since Severus had joined their group and he was no longer timid or shy; Remus suspected it had something to do with Sirius. Although the pair teased and poked fun at one another, it was never cruel like it used to be.

"Cheeky snake," Sirius sighed. He slapped on his most charming smile and leaned in towards the dark-haired Slytherin. "Please?"

Severus promptly shoved a triangle toast onto Sirius' mouth, earning a chuckle from Remus.

"Moooony!" Sirius whined around the toast. "You should be defending me, not laughing!"

Remus merely shrugged and went back to reading his novel. Severus noted the way Sirius smiled at Remus.

"You know, you two don't really act like a couple," Severus said, taking a bite from his bagel. Remus looked up from his book and fixed Severus with a confused stare.

"We don't?" Remus asked, looking quite surprised by the question. "Well, how are couples supposed to act?"

Severus blinked. "Well, you know… Cuddly and loving and stuff…"

"I see," Remus murmured, closing his book. "Listen Severus… My relationship with Sirius may not be the most typical, but it makes us happy. I do care about him greatly and he knows that but I really don't see the need to treat him differently than I did before. After all, we were the best of friends before we became a couple."

"Friends…" Severus repeated, mostly to himself. "Weren't you afraid that getting into a relationship with him would ruin your friendship?"

"No," Remus answered truthfully, his smile sending a warm feeling into Severus' chest. "We are friends first and foremost. I would never let my feelings for him get in the way of that."

Severus hummed, now completely lost in thought. Remus smiled and leaned in to kiss Severus' forehead.

"I know what you're thinking and I support you." Remus said softly.

"Huh?" Severus blinked.

"You want to make up with Malfoy. I can see it in your eyes." Remus gently stroked Severus' head and smiled. "I'll support whatever you want to do."

"Remus…" Severus whispered, his voice cracking with emotion as he threw his arms around the Gryffindor. "I love you!"

Remus chuckled softly. "I love you too, Severus."

"Oi- stop trying to steal my Moony, Snape!" Sirius cried loudly.

"He doesn't seem to mind, Black." Severus smirked, snuggling closer into Remus' arms. Sirius pouted.

**0000**

Walking into Defence against the Dark Arts, Severus' hand seemed to be clutching Remus' robes even tighter than usual. Severus spotted Lucius easily; he was sitting at Professor Dampbrook's desk, slumped over a piece of parchment. Severus had never seen him looking so ragged before. His usually free-flowing hair was now pulled back into a sloppy ponytail and his eyes had noticeable dark circles under them. He looked so broken. Remus squeezed Severus' hand encouragingly, making the dark haired Slytherin smile. Slowly, Severus walked to the front and stopped at Lucius' side. His presence seemed to elude Lucius who looked as though he were writing something important.

"Hebi?" Severus finally whispered. Lucius' head snapped up quickly, his silver eyes wide with shock.

"Sev…"

"Hi," Severus said lamely, shuffling on his feet.

"Hello." He replied with a soft smile that tugged at Severus' heart.

"Can I sit with you?"

"Of course," Lucius smiled again, grabbing a spare seat for him. Severus settled next to him, fidgeting nervously. Lucius' eyes remained on him while the dark-haired boy fiddled with his fingers. "How are you?"

"Better." Severus said, staring down at his fingers.

"That's wonderful." Lucius said honestly. "I'm very glad."

"I miss you." Severus whispered, making Lucius go stiff. Slowly, Lucius reached out to touch the top of Severus' dark hair. Severus found that Lucius' touch didn't scare him anymore.

"I miss you too." He murmured. "I miss you so much."

"Maybe… we could try again?"

"Try again?" Lucius asked hopefully. Severus shook his head a little.

"I mean, not the relationship thing." Lucius' hand stilled in Severus' hair and the small boy was afraid to look up; he was scared to see the hurt in Lucius' eyes. "I want us to be friends again. I mean, we were best friends before our relationship became so complicated. Just for now, I want us to go back to being friends and maybe when we're both ready, we could start the boyfriend thing again?"

Lucius remained quiet and Severus became self-conscious.

"That is, if you want! I didn't mean to assume that you wanted me to be your friend. You may not even like me anymore. Oh god, I sounded so desperate. I'm sorry I'll just-"

"Severus." Lucius cut into the boys rant before he embarrassed himself further. Gently, Lucius placed his fingers on Severus' chin and lifted the boys head; Severus suddenly drowning in familiar liquid silver. "I would love to be friends with you again."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Are you really sure?"

"Severus…"

"Are you really, _**really**_ sure?" Severus asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Now you're just being cute." Lucius said with a chuckle that made Severus' heart flutter. He hadn't realized just how much he'd missed Lucius' laugh. Severus threw himself at Lucius then, his arms instinctively wrapping themselves around his waist. Lucius smiled and held the boy tight, burying his nose into the boy's hair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" Severus asked, his face pressed into Lucius' chest.

"For everything…" Severus knew exactly what _**everything **_meant. Gently, he pulled himself from Lucius' embrace as moved so he was face to face with him.

"I'm fine now. See." Severus pressed his forehead against Lucius', giving the blonde boy a good look at his face. No bruises.

"I see." Lucius smiled, gently nuzzling his nose with Severus'. A small cough beside them made the boy's jump apart. Remus was looking at the pair, a hint of a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. James and Lily were there as well, both shooting very dirty glares at Lucius.

"Sev." Remus murmured. "Maybe you should come sit down before the professor comes in, don't you think?"

"Oh yes." Severus smiled, turning to Lucius who still had his hands on the boy's waist. "Let's have lunch together, okay?"

"Sounds wonderful." Lucius smiled, finally releasing Severus. Lily's arm immediately wrapped around Severus as she pulled the boy as far away from Lucius as should could. Remus nodded to Lucius and followed after the pair. James, however, remained behind; his eyes fixed intently on the older man.

"And what can I do for you today, Potter?" Lucius asked with fault politeness. James snickered.

"I'm not going to let you take him, Malfoy." James half growled, his eyes fixed on his face. Lucius met James' gaze boldly.

"Let me take him?" Lucius blinked. "Whatever do you mean?"

"He's ours, now." James said possessively. "You can't have him back."

"Oh, but you see, Potter." Lucius smirked. "He already came back. He wants me in his life again."

"I'll make him see that he doesn't need you, Malfoy." James stepped forward, his face close so close to the Blonde's that he could smell the peppermint on his breath. "I'll make him see."

"Oh really? And why would you go to such lengths? "

"Because he's _**mine!**_" James whispered harshly. "I'm not letting you have him!"

"No, he's mine." Lucius whispered back, his voice a lot smoother than James'. "You need to get that through your thick, Gryffindor skull, Potter. Severus Snape is and always will be _**mine!**_"

"We'll see about that, Malfoy." James answered smoothly before finally turning away. Severus eyed him as he approached.

"What was that about?" Severus asked.

"Nothing. Lucius and I were just having a few words about valuables." James said, gently patting Severus' dark hair. "Apparently there's a prized Potter treasure he believes belongs to him. I was just assuring him that it was in fact, mine."

"Pure-bloods." Severus mocked, shaking his head a little. "Did you end up settling the matter?"

"No, he's still claiming that treasure is his." James gently brushed the back of his knuckles against Severus' pale cheek as he glanced at Lucius out of the corner of his eye. "But I'll prove it isn't."

Lucius could only glare as James' caressed Severus' cheek. Severus seemed comfortable with the touch and even leaned into it a couple of times. When he raised his head, James was staring right at him. The bespectacled boy smirked at him and mouthed one word.

_**Mine.**_

**A/N:**

**Well.. shit. That was a weird chapter. It seemed all over the bloody place. **

**So yeah... Turns out Rabastan actually loved Lucius in his own twisted way, who would've known? I also didn't want Severus and Lucius to get back together straight away, I mean, he HIT him. But anywho, the next chapter should be fun to write. Want a hint? Okay... Black Hawk. :3**

**I hoped you liked this chapter.**

**Review, Review, Review – and until next time.**

**-Riah**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are you sure you don't want me to stay? There's always next time," Lucius asked for the tenth time.

He was bouncing on his feet now, nervously glancing between Severus and the Marauders, who were talking right behind him. They were in the astronomy tower, which had become the official hang out for the Marauders, much to Severus' chagrin. It was the weekend that third years and older got to visit Hogsmead. Usually, Lucius would stay back and spend his time with Severus, but the younger Slytherin had insisted that he go this time.

"I'll be fine. I have a potions paper due and Remus said he'll help me," Severus smiled up at him, brushing his fingers through his greasy hair.

"I could help you," Lucius pressed.

Severus giggled softly. "I know you could, but Remus already promised he would. So, go have fun already,"

Lucius glanced past the dark-haired Slytherin and locked eyes with James who wiggled his fingers at him.

"I will be back before you know it," Lucius said, his eyes still locked with James'.

"Don't hurry!" James called. Lucius sent him a cold glare before turning for the staircase.

Severus turned to smack James on the arm."Do you always have to be so nasty to him?"

James shrugged and plopped down onto the nest of cushions, perching his feet onto a stack of potions books. "He's a Slytherin,"

"I'm a Slytherin," Severus rebuffed as hew kicked James' feet of the books.

"Yeah, but you're a Marauder," Sirius chimed in, flipping absently through a muggle magazine. Peter snorted under his breath.

"Not a _**real **_marauder. He's not even an animag-" Peter was sudden hit in the back of the head with a very thick book. Severus turned to Sirius an d James, who were both avoiding his glances and whistling the Hogwarts song quietly.

Sirius turned to Remus, who was reading a manuscript a little too intensely. "Remus? What are they hiding from me?"

Remus glanced at Sirius from behind his manuscript, a questioning look. Sirius held Remus' glance and both of them seemed as though they were having an unspoken conversation, made up of a series of expressions and eyebrow twitches. After a minute of this, Severus sighed.

"Does this have something to do with the fact that Remus is a werewolf?"

Remus' head suddenly snapped towards the black headed boy, his golden eyes wide with shock.

Severus smiled at him nervously. "It's alright. I've known for quite some time."

"How did you-" Remus whispered, his mouth dry. He couldn't seem to form a coherent sentence.

"Find out?" Severus asked lightly. Remus gave a faint nod. "It's quite easy if you've read the werewolf section in _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them,_"

Remus was tugging at his hair now, a habit had whenever he was nervous. Severus strolled over to him and brushed his sandy bangs away from his face, revealing his scars from the previous full moon.

Remus looked up and met Severus' dark eyes. "You aren't afraid of me?"

"Of course not," Severus grinned at him and touched his finger to a deep scar on his nose. "You are my friend. The fact that you're a werewolf won't change that."

Remus chuckled and smiled up at the Slytherin. Without a word he turned to Sirius and nodded.

"Alright, I guess we can trust him," Sirius said, shrugging off his robes. Remus turned Severus towards the handsome Gryffindor just in time for him to witness Sirius Black's body quiver and morph into that of a large, fluffy dog. James followed suit, his body growing into a large stag with impressive antlers. Peter sat in the corner, his eyes downcast and his bottom lip jutting out in a childish pout.

"You're.. They're.." Severus' black eyes were sparkling with delight and without even knowing, he le out a shrill giggle. "You guys are animagi!"

Sirius nodded, his snout bobbing. Severus turned to Peter. "Are you not an animagus, Peter?"

"I am!" Peter shouted, his arms folded against his wide chest. "Kinda.."

"Peter is only halfway through the animagus process. Right now, he can only grow whiskers and a tail. It happened to James and Sirius as well. At first all they could do was produce a few animal features like paws or antlers, but after a while they could transform fully."

"Why do you this we have those silly nicknames?" Sirius chimed in. He was now in his human form and pulling on his pants. "Padfoot, because of my paws,"

"Prongs, because of my antlers," James added, pulling on his robes.

"Wormtail, because of my rat tail," Peter said, slightly embarrassed by that fact.

"And Moony, because-"

"Because you're a werewolf." Severus finalized, his smile wide and excited. "This is all so amazing. I thought your nicknames were silly but they're very clever. And being an animagus, it brings you all together."

"I guess that was what Peter's point was." Sirius said, patting Peter's plump head. "The fact that you're not an animagus means you're not an official Marauder,"

James looked up in shock. "Sirius!"

"Calm your tits, Prongs, lemme finish," Sirius sent him a charming smirk and folded his arms across his broad chest with a look of importance. "If you want to be part of the Marauders, you're going to have to become an animagus, Snape,"

Four voices suddenly rang out."What!?"

**00000**

Rodolphus sighed heavily from his upside down position on the couch. His legs were up in the air and he clicked the heels of his feet together a couple of times.

"What are you doing?" a high-pitched voice asked, followed closely by the impish face of Bellatrix Black.

Rodolphus smiled at her sweetly. "Hello, Bella,"

"You look bored," Bellatrix knelt by his head and gently tugged at his dark red curls. "Wanna set something on fire?"

"Sounds delightful," Rodolphus rolled onto his stomach and faced Bellatrix fully, his nose pressed up against hers. "But, I think we should lay low for a while. We almost got caught last time we froze the lake,"

""So, when are you going to ask me out?" Bella asked, leaning her side against the couch. "Our fathers are going to get mad if we don't at least start dating,"

Rodolphus gently patted her wild black hair. "I don't like that we're being forced into this marriage,"

"Am I not good enough for you?" Bellatrix smirked. Rodolphus chuckled softly and stroked her hair with soft movements.

"That's not it, darling,"

Bellatrix smiled a little sadly. "Oh right, it's because I have breasts instead of a penis, right?"

"I'm sorry," Rodolphus sighed. "I didn't mean to upset you,"

Bellatrix turned to smirk at him. "I'm not upset, because whether or not you're sexually attracted to me, you and I are still betrothed. And who else loves you enough to marry you so you can do whatever you want to do with other men?"

"...I love you, Bellatrix Lestrange," Rodolphus chuckled and kissed her cheek. "Would you like to go stick pink hairdye in Slughorn's shampoo with me?"

"There is nothing I'd rather do more." Bellatrix whispered softly.

**00000**

"I-I can't do it," Severus panted. He was hunched on the stone floor of the astronomy tower, his black hair now plastered to his forehead with sweat. He wore nothing but a pair of trousers; a precaution encase his new form ruined his robes. The Marauders were on the other side of the room, all wary that Snape's animagus form may be large. "We've tried everything! I'm not a snake, I'm not a bat, I'm not a panther or a fucking unicorn! I-I can't do it!"

"That's because you're trying too hard Don't try, just feel," James instructed, his voice calm.

"Was there ever a time you were scared or afraid and an animal arrived?" Remus added. Severus raised his head tired. He closed his eyes for a moment and thought back as far as he could. A memory he had kept locked away appeared behind his eyes. He was a boy, no younger than four or five.

He was tucked up on his window seat, hidden behind the curtain. His parents were shouting at each other. It was so loud that he could hear it even with his hands pressed firmly together. As the shouting got louder, another sound rang over the noise. The high pitched wailing of a bird of prey.

When Severus opened his eyes and glanced out the window, he saw it, the largest hawk he had ever seen, with silky black feathers sat just outside his window. It stared at him with piercing green eyes. It tapped at the window a few times before it flew away into the grey sky. It wasn't until the bird was out of sight did Severus realize the fighting had stopped.

"Dear Merlin," Severus heard Peter's faint voice in the background of his memory. His eyes snapped open and he found four, very wide pairs of eyes looking at him,

"What? What happened?" Severus looked around startled before looking down at his hands. They were now drastically different. Instead of fingers, Severus saw three large, black talons and the skin up to his forearms were now cover in black-as-night feathers. His feet were also a mass of talons and feathers, all the way up to his knees. As he stood, Severus felt a weight on his back that almost made him topple over. With a startled cry, he turned to inspect his back and was greeted by a pair of large, black wings that sprouted from his shoulder blades and spread outwards.

"Holy shit," James gaped openly. "Holy fucking shit! That's the coolest fucking halfway transformation I've ever seen!"

"Can you fly!? Try it! Try it!" Sirius cried as he jumped towards Severus excitedly. Remus followed after him, silently amazed by Severus' appearance. Severus smiled and gave his wings an experimental flap. After testing them for a few moments, he turned to walk up the short flight of stairs that lead to his small nest of pillows, which now seemed to be appropriately named. When he reached the top he climbed up onto the railing, the talons on his feet gripped the bars tightly.

With a sly wink at Remus, he leaped from the small height and flapped his wings wildly. He was wonky and a bit unsteady but still airborne and with a giggle of delight he navigated through the space, mentally thanking that the ceilings were so high. After a while of flying in circles he hovered over his nest and tucked his wings against his back, making him fall from a great height and into the mess of cushions. The Marauders all scrambled to the pile, laughing and digging through the mess.

"That was amazing!" Remus cried when he located Severus at the bottom of the heap. He was smiling so wide his face was sore.

"Your animagus is a Black Hawk!" James shouted with glee, laying on his back next to Severus. "What are we going to call you? You gotta have a name now that you're a maarauder."

"I say we call him Angel," Sirius teased, laying his head on James' chest. Remus chuckled and shook his head.

"How about Chickenbrain?" Peter whispered scornfully.

"Dark Wing?" James wondered.

"EggButt!" Peter shouted.

"Those are all terrible, how about-" Remus examined Severus' form and smiled. "-Talon?"

"Talon?" James tested it on his tongue. "I like it. I, James Potter, dub Severus Tobias Snape an honorary member of the marauders and he shall henceforth and forever been known as, Talon!"

"Here, here!" Sirius cheered and he grabbed Severus into a hug so tight, his feather stood on end. Severus could barely contain his joy. For the first time in his life, he felt a part of something. Something stronger than any pureblood alliance or blood tie. He felt part of a brotherhood. And he knew he was bound to the marauders and he would love them for his entire life.

**A/N:**

**I can hear it now. The angry cries of all the the people who follow my story. It's been almost a year since I last updated this story and I feel ashamed. Life got in the way again and I know I've been so bad with updates. I hope you will bare with me as I try to sort out my life.**

**I love you all so very much and I hope you haven't lost your passion for this story.**

**So until next time,**

**- Riah.**


End file.
